Liaison à hauts risques
by Shyrinia
Summary: [FIC EN STAND BY]Harry vit mal sa rupture avec son petit ami : il en a marre de se contenter de plaisir solitaires... en plus il est harcelé par les racailles du lycée mais un mystérieux defenseur va voler a sa rescousse... UA, Slash hpdm.
1. Default Chapter

Kikou tout le monde! Ca fait un bail hein? bah c'est mon anni today (3 juin même s'il est tard) donc comme l'an passé c'est moi qui vous fais un cadeau avec ce début de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Disclamer: rien à moi tout à JKROWLING.

Couple: HP/DM

Résumé: Harry vit mal sa rupture avec son petit ami : il en a marre de se contenter de plaisir solitaires... en plus il est harcelé par les racailles du lycée mais un mystérieux defenseur va voler a sa rescousse... UA, Slash hp/dm.

* * *

**Liaison à hauts risques.**

Prologue :

Et encore un soir seul, à ne me soulager qu'avec mes mains ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Je n'ai vraiment connu l'amour qu'avec un seul mec, et il m'a lâchement abandonné pour un autre mec ! D'accord, on avait changé de caractère chacun de notre côté, mais pourquoi, comme ça, tout de go, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de nous ? Bien sûr nous étions un couple spécial, deux mecs ensemble, beaucoup nous huait dans les rues. On habitait loin l'un de l'autre. On s'était connu très originalement. J'allais sur des jeux en réseaux et puis on est devenu de véritables potes, on se racontait vraiment tout, à l'époque j'étais attiré par un véritable canon : c'était vraiment Le type idéal (le seul hic, on a toujours été ennemi). Et puis, après plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs mois…je ne me souviens plus trop, mon super pote m'avait fait une drôle de déclaration qui m'avait laissé sur le cul ! On peut le dire ! Même si quelques jours précédents sa déclaration, un de ses meilleurs amis m'avait dit que mon pote ressentait quelque chose pour moi, donc que je devais réfléchir et lui faire savoir si c'était réciproque. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Même si c'était il y a 3-4 ans, mes souvenirs sont assez flous sur ce point. Ya comme une opposition là non ? Alors j'avais pris la déclaration sur le ton de la rigolade. Qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi ? Qui le pouvait ? J'ai toujours était méprisé de tous, enfin tout le monde se moquait de moi et en plus j'étais un mec, un mec qui aime un mec ce n'est pas commun ! Que pouvais-je y faire ? Alors quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi ? D'un coup, quelle connerie ! Personne ne le pouvait ! C'est alors que quelques jours après quand je me suis retrouvé devant la déclaration, je suis resté bouche bée . Que pouvais-je répondre ? Il ne m'avait jamais vu…Il m'a demandé d'y réfléchir, je l'ai fait et même si mes sentiments n'étaient pas clairs, j'ai accepté. Après tout c'était la première fois que je pouvais être avec quelqu'un, de mon orientation sexuelle d'autant plus…Alors après que l'on se soit déclaré, on est resté 2 ans ensemble…j'avais eu du mal à convaincre ma mère : d'une part mon homosexualité avait été dure à accepter, même si au bout du compte elle l'a assez bien pris ; d'autre part, voir un inconnu venir chez nous, le cocon se déchirer… bref cela a duré 2 ans, au début rien ne s'est vraiment passé juste de simples baisers et caresses et au bout des 2 ans nous sommes passés à l'acte. N'étant pas le moins du monde dominant je me suis laissé aller et la pénétration douloureuse a eu lieu. Je n'ai eu aucun plaisir à ce moment là…que de la douleur ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon amant, mais j'étais amoureux…par la suite, j'ai quelque peu refusé ses avances de peur de me faire prendre et puis j'avais peur d'avoir de nouveau mal. Il est rentré chez lui et un mois plus tard, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de notre relation. J'ai eu mal au début car au fil des jours et des mois, j'en étais tombé amoureux, alors cette phrase m'a fait un serrement au cœur assez fort, je craignais la discussion à venir.

Et, finalement elle a tout de même eu lieu, et même si c'est lui qui a « cassé » nous étions d'accord tous les deux pour cette séparation. J'ai pleuré ce soir-là, j'avais mal si mal… Un break, hein ? Je vous en foutrais moi des breaks ! Il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué au premier abord, j'ai dû insister pour apprendre qu'en fait il était attiré par un autre, dans son lycée vous pensez bien ! Alors la distance qui nous séparait, pfff relation à distance, chez moi ça a duré 2ans…Enfin je ne vais tout de même pas raconter en détail mes déboires amoureux. Pour le moment je suis seul, ce n'est guère plaisant mais comme dit le proverbe : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné… Enfin, simplement pour en revenir à mes débuts, quand vous êtes arrivés, encore un soir à me contenter de mes simples mains. Même si ma première fois a été douloureuse j'aimerais reprendre tout cela avec un gentil garçon aimable. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous est intéressé… Ah oui ! J'oubliais, je suis Harry Potter fils de Lily et James Potter, mes parents biologiques, j'ai les cheveux noirs en bataille impossible à peigner et des yeux vert émeraude surmontés d'une paire de lunettes dont je me débarrasserai peut être un jour. Je vais au même lycée que mon cousin Duddley, qui ne m'apprécie guère et qui a pratiquement tout le lycée à ses pieds ! Voilà en majeure partie pourquoi on me charrie sans cesse !

Enfin cessons de parler, je me dois de vous faire faux bond, j'ai mes yeux qui commencent à pleurer, le sommeil me manque…

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme nommé Harry s'endormit donc sur ces dernières pensées.

* * *

Fin du prologue hihi, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté j'espère ne pas avoir perdu le coup mdr! en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, donc c'est mon cadeau, lol pour mon anni comme l'an dernier j'aurai bien aimé vous faire un os mais avec le bac et les révisions je n'ai plus trop le temps je suis désolée donc dès que j'aurai la possibilité je vous poste la suite. La fic ne devrait pas être très longue mais bon! 

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous fais de gros bizoux!

Et je remercie mes deux bétas Trinity et milou

Shyrinia


	2. Chapitre 1 : Evènement

Kikou tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre un, je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent vous ai plu, vraiment, donc j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

Maintenant place aux **¤RAR¤ **: 

**Vert emeraude** : Kikou, je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette fic ) j'espère que cette suite te plaira, en tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, et oui maintenant les exams sont finis, il ne reste plus que les résultats et l'oral s'il y a besoin, mais pour le moment je suis quelques peu libre jusqu'au 4 juillet donc je profite pour mettre la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant, et je te souhaite bonne lecture Bizoux !

**Onarluca** : Ma fidèle , je te retrouve dans toutes mes fics, cela me fait vraiment plaisir :) comme je suis heureuse aussi que tu aimes ce début, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Elle s'est faite un peu attendre mais elle est là et maintenant faut que je me mette à l'écriture des chapitres suivants. Donc je te souhaite bonne lecture, et mici beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizoux !)

**Hedwigelol** : Kikou ma gy ! mici lol c'est un peu tard, lol mais mici encore pour mon anni hihi, ce n'est pas grave, quand tu es malade il faut te soigner tu as bien raison ) ben la voilà la suite ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Donc gros bizoux ! et Bonne lecture mici pour ta review )

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** : Kikou je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros kisu et voilà la suite bonne lecture mici pour ta review :)

**Hanna** : Kikou ) je suis contente que tu aimes j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ) bizoux mici pour ta review ! bonne lecture.

**Siuki** : Kikou :p hihi contente que le prologue t'ais plu j'espère que comme tu le présumes, la suite sera aussi bien, tu me donneras ton avis je t'attends à ce chapitre ;) lol alors bonne lecture et mici pour ta review :) Bizoux !

**Serpentis-draco** : Merci beaucoup oui je continue et voilà la suite mici pour la review !J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours Bizoux et bonne lecture !

**Sahada** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante bizou bonne lecture. Mici pour ta review .

**Miss Felton/Malfoy **:) Kikou, je suis contente que cela te plaise! Tant fais pas je ne laisserai pas tomber , voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ) Gros bizoux et mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture )

**Love Drao Malefoy **: Kikou hihi la voila la suite avec un peu de retard, mais je suis enfin débarrassée des exams, enfin jusqu'aux résultats donc j'en profite pour poster celle-ci ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira donc je te dis Bonne lecture ;) Heureuse que ça te plaise :) Bizoux mici pour la review !

**BlackNemesis** : Kikou ) je suis contente que tu ais aimé ) surtout que je sais que tu es une grande auteur ) donc ça me fait doublement plus plaisir ). Oui le ton détaché lol, effectivement il éprouve de la rancœur envers son ex, et ça risque de se répertorié un peu par la suite enfin… lol ) J'espère que effectivement comme tu le dis, la suite sera aussi agréable à lire, j'espère que j'aurai de nouveau ton avis sur la question Donc je te souhaite Bonne lecture, et mici beaucoup pour le bac, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats ) mici pour la review bizoux !

**Lou** : Merci beaucoup ), voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, mici pour la review ! Bizoux et Bonne lecture !

**Akamia** : Kikou ma grde ! Hihi mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ;) lol, tant mieux si tes TP se sont bien passés :) ah vi ? mon style s'est amélioré ? alors j'en suis contente ), oui j'avais du te le passer pour me donner ton avis mdr ! Bah la voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ) oui c'est après le bac lol, maintenant j'attends que les résultats comme toi et tout le monde ayant passer le bac… enfin bon lol ! Jtadore aussi ma grde ! j'espère qu'on se verra pendant les vacs au fait le concert ? Donne quoi ? lol Bizoux Bonne lecture ! Et mici pour ta review !

**Lululle** : Ouahhh ! Oui la honteuhhhh mdrrr Kikou copineuhhh ! Jsuis désolée de pas avoir été là pour toi, lol mais là je crois que j'y ai été avec ton pc et tout hihi j'espère qu'il marche bien à présent ! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture copineuh ! tadore aussi !

**Vif d'or** : Kikouuu ) Et moi comme je suis contente de te retrouver ) je suis contente que mon début te plaise ! La voilà la suite justement ;) je suis désolée c'était pas si rapidement que cela mais bon… gomen mdrrr effectivement sale jeu de mot ;) mdr mais c'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours :s , mici beaucoup pour mon anniv mieux vaut tard que jamais donc merci :) Gros bizoux ma belle et Bonne lecture mici pour la review :)

**Lexy-kun** : Kikou ma tite Lexy ) je suis contente que ce prologue te plaise ! Oui quand j'écris une Harry Potter, j'essaye de garder quelques ressemblances tout de même et là le contexte s'y prête ;) lol, hihi l'entrée en scène de Draco est dans ce chapitre ;) j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) :D tant mieux si mon prologue a piqué ta curiosité cela signifie que je te retrouverai à ce chapitre niania lol Donc voici la suite Bonne lecture mici encore et mici pour ta review Gros bizoux Lexy

**Cho3** : Kikou ma tite Sarah ) Mici pour cette review mah heu :( lol je te ferai dire que toi nan plus tu n'as pas fait de OS ;) loll pour me faire pardonner j'en ferai t'être un, un de ces jours j'ai une idée en tête la faire germer…ça sra plus complexe lol, MDR je suis tout de même contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi ;) lol même si je le sais déjà lol :p oui internationaux mdrrr ;), hum pour les caser hummm, lol j'ai mon idée, je sais pas si elle changera on verra donc voilà déjà le chapitre 1 Bonne lecture ma puce, Bizoux !

**Apicha** : Kikou ma tite chanelle ) MDRR ! heureusement qu'il est bien commencé ! lol le début compte pas mal pour une fic donc si il n'allait pas :s humf loll le blem ? quel blem ? MDRRR la voilà la suite ;) j'espère que comme tu le dis, cette fic sera géniale, mdr ! Mici pour ta review et bonne lecture )

**Ddy** : Kikou ma tite Ddy ouf, j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dit que tu étais surprise :p tant mieux si ça t'as plu ! merci pour mon anniv oui tu me l'avais souhaité et cela m'a fait très plaisir :). Oui le résumé lol j'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver en fait c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé lol c'est mes bêtas qui m'ont aidé, car j'avais du mal avec le titre et le résumé, lol en tout cas je suis contente que cela te plaise malgré la réticence du début lol oui toutes tes questions seront répondues dans le chapitre qui suit normalement, avec la mise en scène de Dray lol, hum sinon pour le fait d'être réel, oui c'est normal et c'était un peu le but, je vais tenter de rester dans ce réel, tu me donneras ton avis stp pour ce chapitre si ça marche toujours, vi c'est mignon mais très complexe, lol surtout pour tout ce que ça t'amène lolll Donc je te dis Bonne lecture ! Et je te fais de gros bizoux aussi ! Mici pour ta review ! Jtadore )

**Débo** : Kikou ma jolie ) je suis contente qu'il te plaise la suite est là, je te préviens sans blem j'espère que ça te plaira mici pour la review et gros bizoux !

**Lapieuvredudesert **: Kikou , bien évidemment que il y a une suite, et la voici justement , ohhh oui ça serait dommage d'arrêter avant leur rencontre, qui a justement lieu dans ce chapitre… enfin j'en dis pas plus hihi. Effectivement, c'est vraiment triste de n'avoir que sa main pour partenaire ;) hum je laisse la chaleur aller vers nos héros l'est pas bonne pour les miens non plus ! Ohhhh les méchants neurones ! lol Ah oui il faut qu'ils reviennent si tu veux continuer à écrire hihi en tout cas bon courage Gros bizoux et mici pour cette review ! Bonne lecture )

Nianiania Voilà, les RAR sont terminées, fuiiii ça m'a pris pas mal de temps !Mais je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews et j'espère vous retrouver après ce chapitre. Donc maintenant je vous souhaite à tous BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Evènement.**

Le lendemain les pupilles vertes émeraudes s'entrouvrirent au son de la voix de sa mère le réveillant. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habiller et enfin déjeuner.

Ce matin-là, Harry arriva quelque peu en avance à son lycée, il alla se coller contre un mur, seul, attendant la sonnerie. Aucun regard dégoûté encore ce matin, son cousin ne l'avait donc pas dénoncé en annonçant qu'il était gay. Il devait en avoir honte le pauvre…

Le brun soupira à cette pensée en souriant ironiquement en apercevant Duddley au bout du couloir entouré d'un large groupe. C'était franchement désespérant.

¤Qu'est ce qui se passe le balafré ? Tu as fait dans ton froc ? Siffla une voix bien connue du brun.

¤Malfoy ! Commenta Harry en voyant le canon en question mais surtout son ennemi, lui adresser ainsi la parole, se collant sur le mur à côté de lui dans une position telle que le brun pouvait à son aise mater chaque parcelle du corps de son ennemi de toujours. Ennemi ? Oui, depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus vraiment…

¤Encore seul Potter. Remarqua astucieusement Draco en survolant les environs du regard.

¤Et alors ! Se rebella le brun en fixant d'un regard mauvais l'intrus.

¤Je peux te proposer un deal mon cher Potter. Commença Draco d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse, ce qui étonna le brun.

¤Comment ?

¤Je pourrais rester avec toi tout le temps du lycée pour que tu fasses moins pommer.

¤Et ça t'avancera à quoi toi ?

¤Justement c'est le sujet du deal…

¤C'est hors de question que je te serve de chien Malfoy !

¤Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça…

Harry réfléchit plus posément à la proposition. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et admirait par la même occasion le canon placé à côté de lui. Oui c'est vrai que s'il était avec lui…même en tant qu'ennemi peut-être pourrait-il rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et se faire enfin des amis… Mais tout ce qui venait de cet être était empoisonné. Alors la question était épineuse. Mais lui, et son corps si parfait ! Le brun regarda une nouvelle fois plus attentivement son ennemi. Il était blond avec des yeux gris perle magnifique, on avait tant envie de s'y plonger dedans… son cou avait l'air si tentant, son regard descendit encore plus. Il était habillé d'un haut moulant blanc surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir qui mettaient en valeur ses formes parfaites. Son pantalon pouvait paraître bizarre mais lui allait si bien. Il était noir moulant à pattes d'éléphant resserré, bizarre pour un mec mais comme il le pensait plus tôt, cet ensemble lui convenait si bien. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes du brun lorsque son regard s'attarda au dessous de la ceinture assez importante, vu la manière dont s'était roulé.

¤Potter ? Murmura Draco ramenant Harry à la réalité si brusquement qu'il répondit sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi.

¤Qu'est-ce que je dois te donner en échange ? Chuchota le brun.

¤Toi…

Harry ne comprit pas de suite…

¤QUOI !

¤Je te veux toi !

¤TU…TU ES GAY ! Hurla le brun ramenant un silence total dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait le regard viré sur eux deux, mais pas autant de regards dégoûtés que ce à quoi le brun s'attendait… ce qui le surpris fortement. (son cousin n'était pas dans le coin)

Draco claqua de la langue avant de reprendre en même temps que toutes les autres conversations.

¤Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! Commença en riant le blond.

Harry était bouche bée ! Jamais il n'aurais pensé que son premier fantasme était gay et que maintenant, il lui proposait de sortir tout simplement avec lui, enfin en un peu plus compliqué ! Car il n'allait pas se laisser attraper ainsi ! Il devait résister ! Draco, qui le voyait changer de visage, passant de la surprise à la détermination, s'impatienta et avant que le brun n'ait pu comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans les WC.

Le brun était surpris par cette soudaine « violence » et se laissant tirer jusqu'aux toilettes. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il fut plaqué contre, le mur loin des regards indiscrets, et il ressentit une violente pression sur ses lèvres.

¤Je te veux toi…et je t'aurai même si je dois te forcer pour…Finit Draco avant de sortir laissant le brun bouche bée face à la scène qui venait de se passer. A ce moment là, sa nuit dernière et ses anciens souvenirs n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres soufflé par le vent…

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours et Harry remit ses idées en place calmement, se dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers son prochain cours.

* * *

Les deux heures de la matinée passèrent sans grand problème. Puis retentit la sonnerie de 10h, signalant le court laps de temps pour la récrée. Harry ne cessait de se remémorer la conversation faite 2h plus tôt. De ses pas automatiques, il se dirigea vers son mur habituel et resta là, à contempler son portable sans vraiment y faire attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre s'élança à sa rencontre. Le brun détourna son attention sur l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy qui se cala sur le mur à ses côtés le regardant de toutes les manières qui existaient avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sensuelle :

¤Alors Harry as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda-t-il en effleurant doucement le bras du brun qui se dégagea presque aussitôt avec un air totalement désespéré.

¤Je ne te servirai pas Malfoy, autant de fois que tu me le demandera ma réponse sera toujours négative ! annonça le brun d'une voix décidée.

Draco sourit dangereusement à cette réponse.

¤Tu me dis non, à moi ! Commença-t-il son sourire s'agrandissant de minute en minute. Sache mon petit Potter que tout ce que je souhaite, je l'obtiens, je n'abandonnerai jamais et je te forcerai à me supplier de te prendre au moment propice. Ce n'est que plus excitant pour moi. Tu n'as pas choisi la voie de la facilité.

¤Tant mieux ! Je ne suis pas aussi simple que j'en ai l'air. Coupa le brun agacé par les propositions assez prometteuses qui lui faisaient monter une douce chaleur aux joues.

¤Oh Potter…Commença le blond d'une voix emplit de désir. Tu me donnes encore plus envie de te posséder…Finit-il après s'être légèrement frotté au brun et partant vers son prochain cours. Car effectivement 20s après, la cloche retentit signalant la reprise des cours.

Le brun se dirigea donc vers son prochain cours.

* * *

La fin de matinée s'annonça agréable pour le brun car personne ce matin là, n'avait fait une seule parole de moquerie, si on omettait bien évidemment son pire ennemi mais c'est un autre problème, pensa le brun, juste avant que le loup en personne ne vienne s'incruster près de lui. Harry serra les dents d'agacement et accéléra la cadence voulant par la même occasion le semer, ce qui n'était franchement pas gagné. Harry n'habitait pas très loin de là, alors d'habitude il prenait son temps et arrivant chez lui en 20 min environ sans se presser. Cependant un intrus continuait de le coller. 

¤Tu vas me suivre longtemps Malfoy ! S'énerva Harry en se retournant brusquement face à un visage refermé et légèrement rieur.

¤Oui, je te raccompagne chez toi mon petit Potter. Décida le blond.

¤C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas d'une sangsue près de moi !

¤Oh Potter essaye de faire le grand garçon, comme c'est amusant ! Mais si je te laisse là, les voyous qui nous suivent depuis la sortie vont te racketter et tu hériteras même peut-être de magnifiques blessures !

¤Quoi ! S'écria Harry qui se retourna franchement et s'arrêta pour regarder derrière eux. Effectivement 3-4 personnes qui n'avaient pas une tête très commode le fixaient méchamment.

¤Et tu crois peut-être que parce que tu me suis, ils se retiendront d'attaquer ! Tu rêves mon gars !

¤Il ne pourront jamais m'atteindre et ils le savent, ils ne peuvent pas. Néanmoins, si je te laisse, ce coup-là, ils ne se retiendront pas !

¤Et en quel honneur ?

¤Potter, Potter, me connais-tu vraiment ? Susurra Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun pour lui souffler dans le cou faisant frissonner Harry, qui se dégagea aussitôt, des rougeurs au coin des joues.

¤Fais comme tu veux, mais moi tu ne m'auras jamais !

« Ne jamais dire jamais Harry » Pensa Draco un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se retourna vers la bande qui les suivait et leur fit un signe très discret pour retourner près de sa victime qui avait avancé de quelques mètres.

* * *

16 minutes et 53 secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de chez Harry. (il n'avait pas marché aussi tranquillement que d'habitude)

¤Tu peux repartir chez toi. J'ai plus besoin de garde du corps. Merci. Déclara Harry en même temps que sa mère arrivait.

¤Oh Harry ! Tu es bien en avance pour une fois. Commença Lily en s'approchant de son fils pour l'embrasser quant elle aperçut un jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Oh c'est ton ami ! S'exclama Lily en changeant de direction pour se diriger vers Draco qui souriait grandement.

Harry fixa le blond à cet instant là : c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. C'était une vision de rêve le blond avait l'air d'un ange, il était si beau ! remarqua Harry… avant de secouer la tête et de retrouver ses esprits, pendant que sa mère embrassait le nouveau venu.

¤C'est la première fois que je vois un ami de mon fils, il n'a jamais emmené personne à la maison…enfin…commença-t-elle en se retournant vers son fils qui avait pris un visage peiné sachant à quoi faisait allusion sa mère.

Draco, quant à lui, regardait la scène, ne comprenant pas tout…

¤C'est pas ce que tu crois maman, c'est pas un ami, ni personne, commença-t-il mais sa mère ne l'écoutait plus et était retournée à la contemplation du nouveau venu.

¤Bonjour madame Potter. Commença Draco bien élevé, en fixant de ses yeux rieurs Harry qui le regardait méchamment. Je me présente, je suis Draco Malfoy, un ami du lycée de votre fils. Continua-t-il.

¤Oh c'est fantastique ! S'exclama la mère du brun. Voudras-tu rester manger avec nous ? C'est tellement rare d'avoir d'autre personne chez nous.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quant il capta les paroles de sa mère. Sa conscience lui criant alerte !

¤Maman ! Ça va certainement l'ennuyer. Tenta Harry d'une voix désespérée.

¤Cela serait avec plaisir madame Potter. Je vous remercie. Finit Draco en souriant.

Sa mère ne l'écoutait plus du tout, elle avait été hypnotisé par le serpent perfide qu'était le blond avec sa beauté angélique. Lily et le jeune invité se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée lorsque la jeune femme se retourna vers son fils.

¤Au fait mon chéri, ton père ne viendra pas manger ce midi. Dit elle avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Je vais faire réchauffer à manger ce sera prêt dans 5 minutes puisque les plats sont déjà prêts.

Harry était resté planté dehors ne sachant quoi penser ! En à peine 10 minutes son pire ennemi avait séduit sa mère, la mettant dans sa poche. C'était un cauchemar. C'était trop rapide ! La proposition du blond datait de ce matin même et déjà il était chez lui ! Non ça ne pouvait pas aller ! Jamais il ne se laissera prendre dans les filets du canon. C'était peut-être une beauté fatale, mais celle-ci cachait un véritable démon ! Il le savait, au vu des multiples disputes qu'ils avaient eues et de la manière dont celui-ci rabaissait tout le monde et détruisait une personne avec de simples mots…C'était le Diable en personne et personne d'autre.

¤Alors Potter. Déclara l'impliqué. Tu ne rentres pas ? Ta mère m'a demandé de te dire que c'était prêt. Lança Draco d'une voix posée avant de rentrer dans la maison, laissant Harry une nouvelle fois seul.

Il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui, posant son sac dans le couloir où trônait celui du blond et se dirigea vers la cuisine où la table était déjà pleine. Sa mère et son ennemi assis et discutant ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

¤Harry, dépêches toi ! On a faim nous ! Déclara madame Potter en laissant échapper un rire charmant, suivit d'un rire enivrant de Draco.

Le brun s'assit à sa place habituelle en face de son ennemi qui le fixait dangereusement. Le brun déglutit en se servant à manger.

Le repas se passa calmement. Le fromage fut servit et engloutit. Harry avait bien mangé et il prit son verre d'eau pour en boire une gorgée lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son pied. Surpris, il recracha ce qu'il avait bu.

¤Ahhh ! Harry fais attention veux-tu ? S'emballa sa mère en voyant l'eau partout sur la table.

Draco de son côté arborait un sourire victorieux. Harry se leva brusquement de sa place et débarrassa son assiette, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, reprenant une respiration normale. Non mais qu'est-ce qui prenait au blond nom de nom ! Sous le nez de sa mère en plus…

* * *

¤Excusez-moi madame, où est la chambre de votre fils ? Demanda très poliment le blond.

¤A l'étage, la deuxième porte, la première c'est la salle de bain. Répondit-elle en épongeant l'eau sur la table.

¤Merci beaucoup. Finit Draco en se levant avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

Le blond monta discrètement les escaliers après avoir débarrassé son assiette, et arriva enfin à la dite porte. Il l'entrouvrit et aperçut le brun la tête dans les mains, apitoyé sur son bureau. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Une clef était pendue à la serrure. Il la tourna le plus discrètement possible mais Harry entendit et releva en sursaut la tête, fixant l'intrus avec surprise.

¤Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry avec colère.

¤Je t'ai dit que tout ce que je souhaitais je l'obtenais…déclara le blond en glissant la clef dans sa poche.

Harry paniqua et se recula de plus en plus, tandis que Draco avançait vers lui avec un sourire victorieux. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Harry, qui fut bientôt coincé contre le mur, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste. Draco se pencha vers lui et commença à le caresser lentement, humant son odeur délicieuse. Le cœur du brun était affolé. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Draco se pressa encore plus contre le brun, lui faisant ressentir son érection naissante. Ses mains s'aventuraient où elles le pouvaient. Ses doigts commencèrent à soulever lentement le T-shirt du brun, très lentement…

¤Harry ! C'est l'heure ! Vous allez être en retard sinon ! Cria une voix d'en bas. Faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

Le souhait du brun avait été exaucé ! Il poussa brutalement Draco, encore surpris d'avoir était coupé en plein élan, et ramassa la clef qui s'était miraculeusement échappée de la poche de son voleur. Harry ouvrit en trombe la porte et descendit les escalier en courant. Draco se ressaisit bien vite et poursuivit l'objet de son désir qui s'enfuyait.

¤A ce soir ! S'exclama Harry en attrapant au passage son sac et il sortit en vitesse de chez lui toujours en courant, laissant sa mère surprise le regardant partir.

Son ami arriva bientôt lui aussi courant et légèrement…dépeigné ?

¤Excusez moi madame Potter, je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour ce bon repas. Déclara Draco souriant.

¤Oh…ce n'est rien, reviens quand tu le souhaites !…

¤Merci. Finit Draco en sortant de la maison de son futur amant.

Draco reprit une vive allure pour essayer de rattraper le brun qui avait prit un peu d'avance sur lui.

¤Eh ! Cria le blond. Harry ! Attends moi ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

Harry s'arrêta net, ce qui fit sourire le blond en rejoignant le jeune homme.

¤Si j'avais…

¤Ne m'appelles plus jamais par mon prénom ! Menaça le brun.

¤Oh, Potter…je le referai la prochaine fois, même si tu m'en empêches. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…

¤La ferme!

¤Harry…si tu veux que je me taise il y a un moyen radical mon petit ryry…

¤La ferme, salaud ! Cria le brun en entendant le nouveau prénom, avant de reprendre son chemin, marchant rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de l'être infâme à ses côtés.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Lycée, et Harry prit de suite le chemin pour son cours de l'après-midi, laissant Draco seul.

¤Erf…Il va bien falloir qu'il comprenne que l'on ne me refuse rien. Murmura le blond pour lui-même, se dirigeant à son tour vers son cours suivant.

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait enfin et le brun changea son habitude de prendre son temps. Il se dépêcha de ranger son sac et de repartir chez lui avant de recroiser son ennemi.

* * *

Il arriva enfin chez lui et rentra pour monter à l'étage faire ses devoirs.

¤Je suis rentré. Lança-t-il avant de grimper les escaliers…

Harry jeta son sac de cours au sol et alla s'allonger de tout son long sur son lit qui lui avait tant manqué. Après quelques instants il se redressa, ouvrit son sac et fit ses devoirs…

* * *

La soirée se passa calmement sans encombres et sans sonneries retentissant dans l'entrée, signalant un quelconque inconnu surgissant de la rue.

Après un repas quelque peu agité (avec des parents surexcités en apprenant que leur fils s'était enfin fait un ami super mignon, même si celui-ci le réfutait fortement…)

C'est donc un Harry exténué par cette rude journée qui monta dans sa chambre pour se distraire sur son ordinateur avant d'aller finalement se coucher, crevé.

Le sommeil arriva donc peu de temps après que ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'envola pour le pays des rêves. De drôle de rêves...avec un certain blond…enfin…

A suivre…

* * *

Alors vous avez eu une grande partie des réponses posées, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu avec la mise en scène de Draco et je vous dis A la prochaine fois que j'espère plus rapide que celle ci lol je vais me remettre à l'écriture du coup ) Bizoux tout le monde ! 

Et je remercie une nouvelle fois mes deux bêtas, désolé pour les ¤ ça signigié une parole mais ffnet ne voulait pas prendre mes tirets :'( (j'ai aussi un blem avec les sauts de lignes niarf:'()

¤¤Shyrinia¤¤


	3. Chapitre 2 : Soucis

Kikou tout le monde me voilà enfin de retour.

Alors je sais bien que vous attendez depuis trèssss longtemps… plus d'un mois je le conçois, j'ai honte de moi, moi qui déteste être en retard, et qui déteste vous faire souffrir pour l'attente car je sais ce que c'est l'attente, et de plus d'un mois, alors là… Niarf, alors avant de répondre aux reviews, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi :

Ceux qui ont lu notre fic (avec lululle : Seul dans le Harem) sauront pourquoi, (on l'a écrite à l'avance c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de blem pour continuer cette fic, enfin bref), Donc pour ma fic à moi, hum alors voilà, en fait j'ai donc passé le bac Scientifique, humf, et j'ai donc eu les résultats qui ont été super glorieux…je l'ai raté, niarf même pas d'oral (pas assez de point) et donc j'étais totalement déprimé par ça, je n'avais plus envie de rien faire, écrire, lire, joué, j'étais une sorte de zombi qui resté scotché à sa console pour oublier sa peine… MDR enfin bon… donc c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps, je sais bien que la justification n'est pas super, je l'admets, que même si je l'avais pas je pouvais continuer, mais non, c'était la première fois que je ratais qqch et que je redouble lol donc bon ça fait un tit choc ;) lol (j'aurai pu suivre l'exemple de ma chère Hedwigelol qui elle a continué sans soucis, et moi je faisais toujours sa bêta, enfin bref) Houlà j'ai écrit un roman, niarf donc je m'excuse platement, pour toute cette attente, et j'espère que cela ne se produira plus ! Allé je rep aux reviews et je mettrai un autre mot à la fin.

* * *

**¤RAR¤**

**Lapieuvredudesert** : Kikou, mdr oui j'aime bien la maman je la conçois très gentille et toujours serviable lol et bien sûr toujours là pour embêter son fils chéri lol, ça me fait penser à la mère de Yuuri, mdrrr d'un anime shonen ai jt'en parlerai si tu le veux, en tout cas je suis contente d'avoir reçu une de tes reviews à nouveau :p mdr, mnt il fait moins chaud, en tout cas chez moi, tu vas pouvoir écrire de nouveau, mici pour ta review, et Bonne lecture Bizoux.

**Alinemcb54** : Kikou) mici pour ta tite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'en recevoir :) alors mici beaucoup, oui je continue, même si j'ai été longue, encore dsl et bonne lecture ! Bizou, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

**Vert emeraude** : Kikou je suis trop contente que tu aimes :) franchement ça me fait trop trop plaisir ( bon c'est sur qu'on est plus heureux avec une bonne critique qu'une mauvaise, mais les mauvaises sont parfois utilise, même si je préfère la tienne mdrrr), hum hihi pour l'attente je suis vraiment mais vraiment dsl, je ne sais pas si tu as lu mon mot précédent, mais je suis dsl :s oui il essaye de résister lol mais tiendra-t-il encore lgp ;) ? lolll. En tout cas mici pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant Gros bizoux et Bonne lecture !

**Ddy** : Kikou ma tite Ddy adorée, je suis contente que ce chapitre t 'ais plu également oui Draco flirt qqpeu avec notre ryry ;) lol, Harry aura un peu de mal à s'y faire, enfin tu verras héhé le dray protecteur est dans ce chapitre ;) tu me diras s'il ne l'est pas ;) mdr, oui madame Potter est dans sa poche ;) pov ryry il devient seul tout à coup ;) lol, je pense que tu auras ce que tu m'as demandé dans ce chapitre, tu me diras si tout ce que tu voulais est à peu près dans ce chapitre ;) lol (je me répète dsl:p) l'histoire sur Internet… pas vraiment, ryry jaloux ;) hihi il faut que je vois si je peux le caser :p. Alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de cette attente, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, mais mnt ça va mieux alors, jtadore aussi ma Ddy et je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours, mici beaucoup pour ta review Bizoux !

**Tobby** : Kikou Hihi, je suis contente que mon début, te plaise la voilà la suite avec énormément de retard je suis vraiment désolée. Oui lol désolée je n'ai pas pu publier pour le jour que tu voulais, par contre par rapport aux autres tu vas pouvoir lire dans les tps enfin en quelque sorte étant donné que tu rentre le 15 et que yaura ce chapitre :p je ne m'inquiète pas je serai contente de lire tes review (si ça te plait toujours) quand tu rentreras :) Donc bonne lecture et mici pour la review. Bizou.

**Sucubei** : Kikou :p Je suis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic vraiment beaucoup (et moi bien parler la France ;) lol) je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, je me répète mais j'ai tellement honte… donc encore désolée et j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre en tout cas bonne lecture ! et mici pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :p. Bizoux !

**Hedwigelol** : Kikou ma vivi, tu es bien la seule à avoir pas trop eu d'attente, enfin en qqsorte, vu que tu connais la plupart de ce chapitre lol, mici de trouvé super lol, c'est clair qu'on se voit plus trop sur le net, ce qui est bien ennuyant étant donné ce qu'on est censé faire…enfin bon ;) j'espère te voir ce soir tu me diras ce que tu penses de Tabou :p lol ma pov tu es drôlement malade en ce moment. Enfin bon allé mici pour ta review, dsl de l'attente, bonne lecture ma vivi jtadore. Bizoux

**Egwene Al' Vere **: Kikou ) je suis contente que ma fic t'ais plu dès que tu l'as lu ça me fait trop plaisir ! Accro ;) ohhh :p déjà lol je suis contente :p lol hum c'est pour un peu plus tard hihi, en tout cas j'espère que malgré l'attente tu vas continuer à me lire encore désolée d'avoir autant attendu. Alors je te dis Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review, et j'espère te compter toujours dans mes lecteurs Bizoux !

**Onarluca** : Kikou ma fidèle, comme je suis contente de te retrouver tout le temps, hum désolée pour la suite, elle s'est faite attendre :s gomen ! en tout cas mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture encore désolée pour l'attente. Bizoux !

**Lo hana ni** : Kikou, hum dray passe petit à petit à l'acte il commence surtout dans ce chapitre mdr, hum je suis désolée pour l'attente, en tout cas je te souhaite une très bonne continuation donc et bonne lecture Mici beaucoup pour ta review ) et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. Bizoux ! Hihi plein de fraîcheur tant mieux alors

**Blue Cinnamon** : Kikou lol vi l'est mimi, hum nan c'est vraiment pas de bol pour lui, il a son cousin et son pire ennemis tous deux qui essayent de s'approprié le lycée, donc pour ryry reste que les railleries, oui maintenant je continue promis et voilà donc la suite ! Donc bonne lecture et mici pour ta review ! Bizoux )

**Lululle** : Kikou ma puce, c'est mauvais je prends exemple sur toi pour le retard ;) mdr je dec, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ), en tout cas mici pour ta review, je sais pas si ce chapitre tu l'as lu par contre donc bonne lecture et encore mici, lol bizoux puce jtadore.

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** : Kikou, MDRRR oui c'est clair, que si quelqu'un nous suit comme cela moi aussi je pête un cable mais bon :p ça serait pas drole si ryry pt un cable lolll, en tout cas mici pour ta review désolée de l'attente, Bonne lecture, dray tete à claque mdr ! le pov ;) lui avec son beau visage ;) mdr bizoux ;) !

**Miss felton/Malfoy** : Kikou ) mdr, oui il commence à devenir parano le pauvre ryry, hum pourquoi ;) un peu des deux, au début surtout physique…lol mais bon je te laisse lire, tu comprendras, bah, c'est sur que c'est tout de même assez dur de ne pas ceder, surtout que pov ryry, il est célibataire maintenant…donc bon ;) mdrrr. La voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Désolée de l'attente et Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review ! Bizoux.

**Crackos** : Kikou je suis contente que tu adores ma fic, la voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard désolée. Bizoux et bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et mici pour ta review ! Bizoux

**Sahada** : Kikou :p Je suis contente que ça te plaise, hum pourquoi est-il si faible, car il n'a pas eu une scolarité facile, il était le souffre douleur, donc il ne sait pas trop être très fort, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. En tout cas mici pour ta review, et bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira toujours Bizoux !

**Vif d'or** : Kikou ) Mdr, nan l'est pas aidé notre ryry avec ses parents mais ils l'aiment c'est l'essentiel, mais bon qui peut résister à un Draco resplendissant et très poli ?;) lol. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus le chapitre j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Encore désolée pour l'attente voilà la suite j'espère que la lecture sera plaisante. Bizoux et bonne lecture, et mici pour ta review. Bizoux.

**Lexy-kun** : Kikou ma tite lexy :p je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais également plu lol oui il m'amuse aussi mon tit Draco, lol oui il veut absolument capturer tit ryry ;) c'est bien tu avais repérer ce passage ;) lol tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque. Oui heureusement que y'avait la mère de ryry ;) voici la suite, bon elle a tardé, encore désolée, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira également donc je te souhaite bonne lecture ! Et mici pour ta review Bizoux ! jtadore

**Siuki** : Kikou ce n'est pas grave que tu review tard tu sais moi je poste, beaucoup trop tard, par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, et je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente. Lol oui c'est claire que qq comme toi drogué aux fics (tout comme moi) c'est chaud de ne plus pouvoir lire :s je suis contente que la suite t'ait plus vraiment et j'espère que celle-ci aussi ) tant mieux si tu aimes mon tit draco j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours ! Mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ! Bizoux !

**Akamia** : Kikou ) oui mieux vaut tard que jamais effectivement ), lol tu me diras si celui-ci tu l'as lu ) heu… pour la suite la voilà… désolée du retard. Bizoux jtadore. Bonne lecture ! et Mici pour ta review !

**Celine.s** : Kikou :)moi aussi mamur je suis vraiment désolée pour les lettres promises, ce n'est pas grave de pas avoir reviewer plus tôt, je te réponds dans ce chapitre même si c'est pour le chapitre 1, ce n'est pas grave pour ta courte review, c'est une des plus longues que j'ai de toute manière, ce n'est pas grave de pas avoir relever des passages :) je ne t'en veux pas ! tu le feras quand tu le souhaiteras non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar de recevoir tes reviews, bien au contraire, je suis vraiment au paradis, quand je vois que tu m'en as écrite une, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que le suivant te plaira toujours mamur, hum, voilà la suite, elle a été longue, la suite n'est pas encore écrite :s mais je vais pouvoir m'y remettre, tu me donneras ton avis mamur hein :), je t'aime mamur, je t'embrasse ! Tu me manques trop mamur, j'espère te revoir bientôt. Tu devais être contente de voir ta famille, je t'aime mamur, bonne vacances, et la lettre que tu as écrite j'aimerai beaucoup l'avoir, celle que tu ne voulais pas m'envoyer… Bizoux ! Mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture.

**Chanelle**: Kikou toa :p lolll j'adore que tu me fasses la lecture ;) nan t'as pas donné de review ! honte à toi oui, oui mici beaucoup ! Lol j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, mici pour ta review, et j'espère que j'aurai une review plus rapidement cette fois mdr ;) oui oui les passages mdrrr ! Gros bizoux jtadore ! Bonne lecture

Voilà les reviews sont terminées ! Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture ! encore dsl et mici pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Soucis.

L'aube fit acte de présence devant les yeux du brun qui sentit une douce chaleur venir lui picorer les paupières le réveillant en douceur.

Harry alla prendre une douche lui permettant de se rafraîchir de sa nuit assez mouvementée. Puis, par la suite il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner seul, dans la cuisine, ses parents étant déjà partis pour leur travail.

Un mot trônait sur la table du couloir devant le visage du brun qui alla le lire, curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

« Invites ton ami à manger ce midi s'il le souhaite mon chéri. Bisous. Maman. »

Harry était rouge. Il déchira rapidement le papier en petits flocons pour les jeter pêle-mêle dans le fond de la poubelle.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je compte bien l'éviter aujourd'hui, alors je ne vais certainement pas l'inviter pour midi ! » S'énerva en pensée le garçon aux cheveux noirs en prenant son manteau et son sac.

Il arriva au lycée 10 minutes à l'avance et alla prestement mais avec automatisme vers le coin d'un mur vide de monde.

Il rêvassait en pensant à ses prochains cours lorsqu'un jeune homme habillé d'un long manteau de cuir noir, d'un haut beige moulant et d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant ses formes, arriva non loin de lui. Harry le trouva bien foutu avant de brancher son cerveau sur alerte pendant qu'il tournait la tête en sens inverse.

Le jeune homme ? Etait blond ? Bien foutu ? Et venait dans sa direction ? MERDE ! S'exclama-t-il avant de remettre son sac sur ses épaules et prendre la direction de son prochain cours à vive allure.

Le jeune homme blond s'était arrêté en voyant le manège du pauvre garçon. Il claqua de la langue et fit demi-tour de lui-même.

-Je t'aurais Harry…Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Dit-il dans un murmure convaincu avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres…

* * *

Pendant toute la journée, Harry avait réussi à éviter Draco le plus possible, même à l'heure du repas il était rentré chez lui seul à grande vitesse, ce qui fut remarqué par sa mère. « Et ton ami ! Il ne pouvait pas venir ? »

Harry était exaspéré.

C'était enfin la soirée et Harry put enfin respirer tranquillement sans être sur le qui- vive à tout bout de champ.

* * *

Cette méthode eut pu durer deux semaines facilement mais Harry était de plus en plus vigilant tombant pour un très bref instant sur le blond, là il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

* * *

Arriva enfin le lundi de la troisième semaine depuis le début de la chasse au brun par un beau blond.

Harry ayant passer un week-end paisible dans son jardin sous un beau soleil était en train de lire (bizarrement le blond n'avait rien tenté en venant chez les Potter…).

Le jeune homme rêvassait comme toujours sur son mur, au lycée, mais pour l'une des rares fois il ferma les yeux finissant sa nuit.

* * *

Draco arriva au lycée habillé d'un débardeur noir très moulant et d'un pantalon blanc pattes d'éléphant avec ses cheveux détachés coulant sur ses épaules. Il cherchait sa prise depuis deux semaines, et la trouva enfin avec les yeux fermés adossée comme toujours à un mur froid. Il regarda bien précisément et fit quelques pas vers lui, le voyant toujours immobile, il fit apparaître son sourire habituel et s'avança vivement vers sa victime « tu es enfin sans garde mon petit Harry » pensa-t-il sadiquement.

Les mètres le séparant de sa cible diminuaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait avec son sourire grandissant. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à 50 cm il avança la main pour caresser le visage du brun et débuter son emprisonnement.

-Draco ! Hurla un élève faisant sursauter les deux hommes l'un près de l'autre. Le directeur veut te voir tout de suite ! Pour le problème des délégués pour le conseil ! Déclara un jeune homme se rapprochant vers les deux garçons.

-'tain ! jura le blond avant de reprendre sa main qui n'avait pas encore finit son chevauchement.

Harry quant à lui, était paralysé. Si l'autre garçon n'était pas arrivé, il aurait été pris au piège et il n'avait rien vu venir ! Il regarda les yeux grands ouverts, le blond se décaler et prendre la direction du bureau du directeur. Avant de le perdre de vue, Draco lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur avec un sourire séduisant et une fine langue passée sensuellement sur le haut de sa lèvre faisant se sentir Harry tout chose et ne pouvant détourner son regard du visage de son prédateur. Il sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues et plus rien lorsque la vue du blond s'effaça à lui pour aller chez le directeur…

Harry reprit une respiration convenable et calma les battements de cœur qui envahissaient son corps. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie n'annonce le début des cours.

Un groupe de plusieurs personnes s'était avancé vers Harry qui ne le reconnut pas de suite avant d'entendre une voix d'un de ses membres.

-Duddley ! T'as vu ton cousin se fait draguer par le pédé de service ! 1 C'est franchement dégueu de faire ça !

-Ouais surtout au lycée ! C'est contre nature, ces gens-là devraient crever seuls et se suicider ! Ils n'ont aucune raison de vivre ! Déclara un autre ami du très cher cousin du brun qui regardait la scène avec dégoût et anxiété.

-Venez, on dégage, je veux pas être pollué par ce mec ! Déclara enfin le chef de la bande en tournant son gros derrière à l'opposé du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était blessé au plus profond de lui.

Ca y est, tout le monde le prenait pour un gay. Bien sûr c'était vrai mais…il ne voulait pas recruter encore plus de regards haineux qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Harry détourna le visage, les yeux légèrement brillants lorsqu'il entendit une des phrases de la bande de son cousin, qui lui fendit le cœur.

-La prochaine fois qu'on le trouve seul. On le bute… on rendra un grand service à la société…

Duddley n'avait rien rajouté mais Harry se doutait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Raaa, les homophobes je les déteste ! Entendit discrètement le brun en avançant vers son prochain cours.

-C'est dommage qu'ils soient gays, ils sont super mignons tous les deux ! Continua une jeune fille que le brun n'entendit pas.

Celui-ci se dirigeait rapidement vers sa classe et il arriva devant lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

A la récré de 10h, Harry ne sortit pas de son couloir pour se changer les idées, la scène du matin l'avait trop touché pour retourner en bas où il risquait de recroiser la bande de son cousin.

Les cours reprirent jusqu'à midi et Harry sortit rapidement du lycée pour retourner chez lui.

-Je suis rentré! Cria le jeune homme en entrant chez lui où sa mère était déjà là.

-Bonjour mon chéri, ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

-Mouais…

-Le repas est bientôt prêt, va ranger tes affaires et viens manger.

-Ouais.

* * *

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez tendue. Même si Lily avait tenté de demander plus amples détails sur la matinée elle n'avait rien réussi à récolter…

* * *

Harry arriva au lycée en avance et monta dès son entrée les marches pour rejoindre son premier cours de l'aprèm.

Les deux heures passèrent tranquillement et la récré arriva enfin…Etant donné qu'il avait cours dans le bâtiment à côté, Harry dut se résigner à passer la récré dans le hall en bas. Il descendit donc très doucement les marches les yeux dans le vide.

* * *

Draco cherchait dans le couloir sa Némésis mais ne la voyait nulle part. Il décida donc d'attendre encore un peu. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait vu sa victime nulle part. Ce qui n'était pas normal ! Toujours, Harry passait ses récrés contre ce mur froid et là, le mur demeurait délaissé et glacé tel un feu mourant seul sans brindilles ni braises. Il n'était tout de même pas malade ; ce matin il n'en avait pas l'air pourtant, c'est soudain qu'il le vit descendre la dernière marche menant au hall puis il se dirigea les yeux dans le vide sur le mur précédemment vide. Il avait dû se passer quelques chose quand il n'était pas là et Draco se jura d'en connaître la raison. Il fit donc les pas le séparant du brun. Celui-ci leva un bref instant les yeux pour les baisser aussitôt.

Draco s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'une voix plus que détestable se fit entendre faisant frissonner par la même occasion le pauvre Harry.

-Tiens, revoilà les tapettes!S'exclama un des gars de la bande de Duddley. Deux fois dans la même journée ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup !

Harry frissonna et baissa les yeux encore plus bas…

Draco quant à lui commença à serrer les poings.

-Qui traites-tu de tapette ? demanda plus que calmement le blond, refroidissant tout le hall.

-Mais merde ! Vous, mon gars ! Continua le copain de Duddley.

-Nous ? Continua de sa voix la plus calme le blond en redressant la tête fixant de ses onyx claires le mec en face de lui.

-En plus d'être pédé, il est bouché ! ça en fait des qualités dis donc !

-Les homos te dégoûtent ? Continua Draco.

-Vous êtes immondes et abjects ! Aucune morale ! C'est contre nature !

-Ainsi nous sommes anormaux ?

-Mais merde oui !

-Deux mecs ensemble te repoussent ?

Harry continuait de trembler. Des pensées noires le submergeaient. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Draco, pendant ce temps, s'était rapproché du brun et le regardait avec des yeux doux et peinés de voir dans quel état son futur amant avait été mis à cause de ces pauvres mecs.

Il s'approcha donc de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'englober dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Faisant sursauter Harry qui répondit malgré tout ardemment au baiser ne sachant plus trop où il était.

-Putain ! S'exclama en jurant l'importun. Vous me donnez envie de gerber !

Draco quitta malgré lui les lèvres si douces du brun pour se retourner avec des yeux onyx assassins vers le gars qui n'avait cessé de l'insulter.

-Alors maintenant c'est moi qui préviens. TU fais un seul autre commentaire sur l'homosexualité et je te castre sur place. Et ne crois pas que ce sont des paroles en l'air car tu ne saurais connaître Draco Malefoy. Si tu oses redire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te crève sur place ! Prévint d'une voix très dangereuse le blond, ne détournant ni clignant une seule seconde son regard.

Le groupe de Duddley eut tellement la trouille qu'il partit immédiatement en direction opposée.

Draco riait méchamment à ces gamins et il retourna vers sa victime qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Harry ? Ca va mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Merci. Dit simplement le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-C'était un plaisir, mais par contre. Commença le blond en touchant du bout des doigts les lèvres du brun. Maintenant que j'ai goûté un vrai baiser de ta part, il m'en faut plus…Finit-il en embrassant légèrement le brun et partant, après lui avait fait une faible caresse, vers son prochain cours qu'annonçait à l'instant la sonnerie…

* * *

Harry sortit des cours épuisé. Sa journée l'avait lessivé, trop d'événements s'étaient produits et Harry n'arrivait plus à rassembler correctement ses pensées. Quelle était la vérité dans tout ça? Pourquoi, se sentait-il si vulnérable à présent ? Rien…la seule chose était qu'il s'était senti fort pour tout encaisser lors de sa précédente relation, son ex l'avait rendu fort…et maintenant il était là…sans rien, comme un chaton entouré d'une meute de loups enragée. Personne pour le protéger. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait mais un des loups s'était retourné pour faire face aux autres et les avait défié d'avancer…mais pourquoi donc Harry s'était-il laissé protéger, surtout par lui…pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit pour l'empêcher de venir à son secours ? Car bien sûr cela lui retombera dessus…mais il ne pouvait rien faire il était brisé en mille cristaux éparpillés de toute part. Pour s'en sortir…il faudrait les retrouver…Pourquoi avait-il été brisé ? Pourquoi ne méritait-il pas le bonheur ? Les yeux humides, Harry sortit du lycée en se dirigeant chez lui…Trop d'événements, trop de précipitation…

A suivre…

1 gomen gomen tout le monde je suis méchante j'aime pas du tout employer ce mot :(

Voilà alors le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu lol maintenant je vais me remettre à l'écriture et puis pour la suite, hum j'essayerai de vous le faire avant jeudi mais c'est pas écrit, (étant donné que je pars en vacances) sinon ça sera à mon retour, hummm gomen, mais en tout cas ça sera pas le même délais, je vous le dis ! vous faire attendre encore plus d'1 mois, nan pas possible :p lol donc je vous dis au prochain chapitre, et encore désolé pour cette longue attente Gros bizoux tout le monde ! Et mici de me lire

Shyrinia


	4. Chapitre 3 : Animal traqué

Kikou tout le monde, me voilà de retour de vacances, je suis désolée j'ai pas pu vous le recopier juste avant de partir niarf, enfin voilà un chapitre et en plus l'est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu lolll j'ai même hésité à le couper mais on m'a fait des menaces, donc le voilà en entier et je vais de suite me mettre à la suite pour que vous puissiez l'avoir pas trop tard (et je ne parle pas bien la France là :p mdr gomen). Je vais me mettre aux RAR.

**¤RAR¤**

**Onarluca : **Kikou ma fidèle comment vas tu ? Oui c'est sûr que ça arrive de ne pas vouloir écrire, mais bon je sais que pour les lecteurs c'est dur ) mais bon maintenant j'essayerai d'être un peu plus régulière, mais je sais pas si je pourrai toutes les semaines :s ! Un super chapitre ? Wah je suis contente alors s'il t'a plu ! Vivi une tonne d'inspiration, t'inquiète j'ai mon inspiration elle est revenue petit à petit j'écris hihi, et là j'ai trop écrit :s mdrrrr mais bon je te laisse lire ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Gros bizoux et bonne lecture Mici pour ta review !

**Apicha :** Kikou ma tite 'nelle, voui l'était un peu court par contre le suivant est long… lolll mais bon voui Draco essaye encore et tjr et ryry devient de plus en plus confus. Mdrrr l'était zentil Eric ;) lol Bizoux jt'adore, mici pour ta review et bonne lecture ! (vi 2nd bravo ;))

**Vert emeraude :** Kikou Vivi ta review m'a beaucoup plu hihi. Oui ) il méprise les personnes qui ne l'acceptent pas. Oui c'est vraiment dommage de l'esprit si fermé des français sur l'homosexualité, heureusement, le gouvernement essaye un peu de le faire découvrir et d'éviter ce style de racisme mais on est pas encore au moment où tout le monde pourra s'aimer librement, qu'ils soient hommes femmes hétéro homo… enfin j'espère que ça arrivera tout de même.) Bizoux Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

**lo hana ni :** Kikou :p mici beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :) Gros bizoux et Bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** Kikou ) Oui il est perdu notre ryry national, il a un peu de mal avec tout ce qui lui arrive en si peu de temps. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture ! Bizoux :p

**Ichy-chan :** Kikou :) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise , Voici la suite, elle a eu un peu de retard, mais bon j'étais en vacances et je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière maintenant . Oui c'est sur qu'il est dur le bac S mais bon , en tout cas maintenant ça va mieux heureusement hihi lol. Félicitation pour l'avoir eu cette année Je vais faire comme tu me dis et d'essayer de viser la mention :p. Mici en tout cas ) et mici pour ta review ! Gros bizoux et Bonne lecture j'espère que la suite te plaira ).

**Slydawn :** Kikou (: (mdr je vari le smiley pour tenter gomen que ça tombe sur toi) Tu l'as découvert Ohhh je suis contente qu'elle te plaise alors ) voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'appréciera tout autant hihi ! Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture) bizoux !

**Lululle :** Kikou ma puce ( (toi aussi tu as un smiley à l'envers pour changer :p), ah il t'a plu alor ce chapitre ? tant mieux hihi , oui je t'ai promis de lire les tiens ) et c'est ce que j'ai fait hihi et ils m'ont bcp plu :) Mici pour ta review ma puce ! je t'adore bonne lecture

**Aline :** Kikou :p je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite. Mici pour ta review et Bonne lecture ! Bizoux

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Kikou :) lol vi Dray défenseur mdrrr, oui l'est un peu triste effectivement, et je pense que le chap 3 le sera un peu aussi mais bon dans le prochain ça s'arrange hihi :p snif je fais souffrir ryry honte sur moi… voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bizoux et Bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review !

**Cho3 :** Kikou ma puce ! Mici beaucoup pour ta review hihi ma super fic ? Wahhhh que je suis contente mdr. Mdr waihhh tous contre les homophobe ! lol Ah tu l'avais déjà lu hihi bah celui-ci tu ne l'as pas lu mdr. Hihi bien sur que ça va s'arranger pour notre ryry ! Surtout dans le chapitre 4 mais bon . Le prochain chapitre arrive maintenant hihi j'espère qu'il te plaira ). Alors cet exam de maths il s'est passé comment j'ai pensé à toi très fort quand j'ai lu ta review ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien ça me fait plaisir car c'est vrai que moi je trouve pas que j'écris bien… mais bon (niarf je suis entrain de faire des pattes mdrrr donc je réponds par à coup) Hihi la technique c'est surtout au prochain chapitre je crois mdrr En tout cas je te dis Bonne lecture ! Et te remercie énormément de toujours être là pour moi Gros bizoux de France ;) Jtadore ma puce !

**Lexy-Kun :** Kikou ma tite Lexy (je dis petite mais on a le même age lolll tu es née le cb toi ?) Hihi je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! lol Moi j'adore Lily je la vois comme ça, j'espère que les fan de Lily qui ne la voit pas comme ça me pardonneront… vi Dray l'a dans sa poche mdrrr la preuve dans ce chapitre ;) loll. Et oui 3 semaines de perdues… alalala lol mais bon il est assez rusé le seul blem c'est qu'il arrive pas à l'éviter plus longtemps mdr, oui quand il identifie Dray mdrrr Beau ? blond ? niaaa c'est drayyy mdrrr. C'est sur que ya beaucoup d'homophobe et cela me répugne, pourquoi ils ne laissent pas les gens s'aimer librement ? Enfin c'est la vie comme je le disais à _vert emeraude_, on arrive petit à petit à faire accepter mais c'est pas encore là, ce qui m'a le plus répugner c'est quand j'ai entendu aux infos un homme qui s'était fait brûler le visage car il était homosexuel. Ca a fait un choc un peu dans notre belle nation, et c'est marrant mais on voit de plus en plus d'émissions avec des homo (au paradis) enfin bon… C'est sur que des personnes auraient pu se déplacer mais qq que tu ne connais pas, et si on est un peu lâche même si on n'admet pas ce qui s'est fait on préfère rester dans son coin et ne rien dire… Hihi voilà la suite et pour l'évolution c'est surtout dans le chapitre 4. (j'ai trop fait cuire les pattes :s ) Bonne lecture tadore ! et Mici pour ta review !

**Hedwigelol :** Kikou ma Vivi ! rouhhh contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu (mince je commence à prendre le tic de 'nelle et lul… hihi…) Hihi voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! lol, ah tu as pensé à nous ? hihi lol (pourtant moi-même jy avais pas pensé lol) Bizoux ! Bonne lecture mici pour ta review tadore.

**Vif d'or :** Kikou (: (lolll m'éclate le smiley à l'envers bon je suis pas gauchère mais bon… lol) Je suis contente que tu adores ce chapitre) vi le premier baiser lol ;) hihi j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Mici pour ta review et de rien Bonne lecture ! bizoux !

**Isa :** Kikou :p mdr tu es en colère :$ au secours ! Lol la voilà la suite je suis trop contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! lol et je vais me remettre à l'écriture de la suite aussi ;) Bizou ! Mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Ddy :** Kikou ma tite Ddy comment vas tu ? lolll sushi mdrrr ca me rappel le jap mdr tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites shyshy ça me rappelle une autre cop qui m'appelle ainsi loll vous êtes très peu à m'appeler ainsi mais c'est mignon j'aime bien mdrrr ! Bref, oui j'ai raté mon bac mais bon je retente l'an prochain tant pis. J'espère le réussir l'an prochain hihi mici. Lol oui enfin un baiser entre eux deux lol. Bah c'est surtout que tu vas comprendre dans le prochain chapitre, mais Dray a quand même un minimum de contrôle ;) enfin si ça dérange vraiment je changerai mon chapitre :s Mdr je suis navrée d'avoir casé tout cela loll ! Mdr oui c'était pour ma fic, j'irai jamais dire ça moi lol c'est sur que avec ce que j'écris je serai bien mal placé pour dire ça ptdrr ! Mici pour mes vacs, elles se sont très bien passées ! j'ai été dans le sud et à paris te raconterai tout cela quand on se verra sur msn si tu veux loll Gros bizoux ! Jt'adore ! Mici pour ta review et surtout bonne lecture j'espère que ça te plaira toujours ;).

**Rossignol-chan :** Kikou :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Mdr ! tu aimes mes persos ? tant mieux mdrr ! Elles sont pas mal tes idées lol J'y penserai mais bon j'ai prévu autre chose, mais tu verras plutôt dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère en tout cas que celui ci te plaira, et justement il est plus long que les autres mdrrr ! Gros bizoux ! Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review j'espère te revoir au prochain ;) !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Kikou, je suis contente que ça t'ais plu ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira aussi ! gros bizoux et bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review !

**Akamia :** Kikou ma grde ! Hihi oui on était à côté lol c'était marrant j'ai beaucoup aimé ces vacs lol, mdr oui faut que j'écrive le chap 4 maintenant hihi mais bon je vais bien y arriver lol. Vivi t'étais la toute première à lire mon chap mdr (AIEUHHH je viens de me faire bobo en tuant un sale insecte en le claquant ds mes mains :s heu reprenons). Hihi mici pour ta review en tout cas ma grde ! Je t'adore et bonne lecture tout de même Gros bizoux !

**Rim999 :** Kikou ) MDRR ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rêver :p hihi et contente que ma fic te plaise! Voui il change assez de caractère Dray et il se contrôle un peu… donc bon mais tu comprendras mieux dans le chap 4 ) normalement en tout cas sisi l'est patient à certain moment ;) lol. Voui vala la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours hihi ! Gros bizoux et mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Serpentis-draco :** Kikou Mdr ! Vi vive Draco ! lol je les aime pas non plus -- et encore moins après… enfin bon lol J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bizoux et mici pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Sahada :** Kikou, lol oui petit moment de faiblesse, j'espère que ça ne te troublera pas et que tu liras le chapitre suivant Bizoux ! Mici pour ta review ! et Bonne lecture !

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Heu j'ai entendu quelque part que l'on ne pouvait plus y répondre c'est vrai :s En tout cas je vous souhaite Bonne lecture Gros bizoux !

Chapitre 3 : Animal traqué.

Harry était enfin arrivé chez lui. Ses parents travaillaient encore…il monta l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambre. Heureusement que, pour une fois, les profs les avaient exempté de devoirs. Harry n'aurait pas pu les faire de toutes manières. Le jeune homme laissa glisser son sac de ses épaules et alluma son ordinateur. Comme il lui avait manqué…grâce à lui il pouvait s'envoler pour une destination plus vivante et plus ouverte que jamais sa propre vie n'avait été. Il décida d'aller faire le tour des forums, poster de nombreux messages et discuter un peu. La musique résonnait de l'ordinateur et, à l'aide de ses discussions quelque peu anonymes, il avait réussi à reprendre un peu le moral. Il n'était peut-être pas si seul que ça après tout…

¤¤¤¤

Il commençait à se faire tard. Sa mère l'avait appelé pour prévenir qu'elle et son père rentreraient tard, qu'il mange seul et qu'il aille se coucher. C'est donc avec un micro sourire que Harry quitta son ordinateur pour aller s'envoler dans des rêves fous, qu'il ne se rappellerait pas le lendemain.

¤¤¤¤

L'aube du mardi matin trouva Harry s'éveillant difficilement. Il regarda son réveil : 6h32! pff! il avait encore du temps. Il referma donc paresseusement les paupières lorsqu'une chaleur désagréable se pointa sur sa pupille droite. « satané soleil » s'insurgea le brun en se relevant péniblement. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et étira ses bras, puis se leva de son lit et alla allumer la lumière. Les mauvais souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent et Harry grimaça en pensant qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas retourner en cours. Malheureusement s'il sortait cette excuse à sa mère, il doutait fort qu'elle acceptât de le laisser rester à la maison. Il alla donc vers son armoire et sortit différentes affaires qu'il regarda d'un œil désintéressé. « de toutes manières qui s'en fait de ce que je porte… » L'image d'un jeune homme blond lui vint en tête « tss lui il a bon goût…et il a tout pour lui.. Bon, à la douche, je choisirai après » se commanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Sa douche prise, il s'essuya délicatement et entoura la serviette autour de sa taille. Puis se regarda dans un miroir. Il se détailla légèrement, mais son image le dégoûtait un peu…cependant il resta fixé sur ses lèvres et se les effleura du bout des doigts, quand il prit une expression dégoûtée « qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre à son baiser ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con parfois !…mais c'était si doux, si attirant et délicieux, si chaud…ça m'a apaisé… Raaa je suis con ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se dépêcha de se diriger vers sa chambre et choisit rapidement des vêtements. Il opta pour un polo blanc et un jean bleu marine.

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuné que ses deux parents étaient déjà en train de prendre.

-Salut fiston ! Alors tu t'es pas ennuyé hier ?

-Non papa. Et vous, votre soirée ?

-Que du boulot ! Profites de ta vie de lycéen mon poussin, après c'est plus pareil ! Raaa comme je regrette le lycée moi.

-C'est sûr que tu t'amusais beaucoup en étant toujours dans le travail !Commenta James Potter en souriant à sa femme.

-Ce n'est pas comme vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez comme bêtises ! Heureusement que Rémus était là ! Sinon je ne sais pas si vous ne seriez pas en prison Sirius et toi !

-Lily ! Comment oses-tu dire cela !

-Je ne dis que la stricte vérité, chéri ! Au fait, tu as de leurs nouvelles?

-Pas trop, ils sont partis à l'étranger donc bon…ils reviendront cet été de toute manière mais je me demande quelque chose, faudra que je leur en fasse part… Murmura James en regardant son fils manger des tartines de pain grillé.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses parents. Ce serait bien de revoir son parrain…

Lily échangea un regard avec son mari et but son thé.

Le lycéen finit son petit-déjeuner et regarda l'heure.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Je reviens pour manger à midi. Commença-t-il en quittant la table pour monter chercher ses affaires et redescendre quelques minutes après, un manteau sur les épaules.

-Bon bah je vais y aller. Déclara le jeune homme en embrasant ses deux parents.

-Au fait, il reviendra quand ton ami, mon poussin ? Tu sais qu'il peut revenir quand il le souhaite ! C'est un véritable ange !

-Ah oui, ce serait super si tu pouvais l'inviter quand je suis là, j'aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance Harry. S'exclama le père. D'après ta mère c'est un magnifique jeune homme ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi…

Harry ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop gêné pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Bon à midi ! J'y vais. Annonça Harry.

-Bonne matinée ! S'exclamèrent les deux parents continuant leur discussion.

¤¤¤¤

Harry avait repris sa vieille habitude d'éviter le blond dès qu'il l'apercevait. Néanmoins ça marchait à moitié…

-Harry ? S'exclama le blond. Veux-tu bien arrêter de me fuir !

-Vas te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Quel beau langage! Sourit Draco.

-Ta gueule!

-Encore mieux!

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier

-Oh tu me fais très peur comme ça Potter je vais faire dans mon pantalon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne répliqua pas mais partit pour le prochain cours laissant Draco piqué au milieu du couloir.

-raaa! C'était pourtant bien parti hier! Tout à reprendre...Se plaignit le blond en allant vers son cours également.

Le reste de la journée fut calme pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aucun blond dans les parages. Il put donc rentrer chez lui seul à l'allure souhaitée.

¤¤¤¤

Mercredi matin, rien, niet, Harry avait passé une matinée extraordinaire, il avait été tranquille et personne n'était venu l'agacer. Il rentra donc chez lui à pied et mangea cependant seul. Ses parents étaient de journée entière le mercredi. Il mangea donc ce qu'il trouva et monta dans sa chambre où il fit ses devoirs.

Après les avoir tous bien faits, il alluma son ordinateur et surfa sur Internet et discuta avec diverses personnes.

Harry parler de tout et de rien avec ses contacts, c'était amusant comment il arrivait à parler sans craindre la réaction d'autrui ! Ici, il était si anonyme, il pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui, une vieille mémé, (bon il fallait faire attention aux répliques, il ne s'en doutait pas), une femme mûre, un homme mûr, un petit garçon innocent ne craignant pas encore ce monde si hostile envers ceux qui sont soi-disant différents. Cependant, il détestait mentir sur son origine, son âge ou son sexe et pourtant dans ce monde, même si sans doutes d'autres mentaient, il était accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il avait même réussi à avouer son homosexualité à quelques uns de ses contacts et elle était parfaitement acceptée. Il pouvait en parler sans craintes et parfois il était même conseillé par ses amies, et une plus particulièrement. Mais il n'osait pas lui faire part de tout ce qui lui arrivait : elle savait qu'il avait eu une relation douloureuse pour lui, mais elle n'en parlait pas sans qu'il n'aborde le sujet tout seul. Enfin bref, en ce moment il discutait avec elle et cela lui faisait du bien, vraiment du bien. Tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits la veille partaient en fumée pendant cette période. Il riait un peu, continuait de parler tranquillement et de discuter.

Jusqu'à 15h les conversations étaient légères, puis il _le_ vit se connecter. Cela lui faisait toujours un serrement dans le cœur, il faillit se déconnecter mais _il_ lui parla avant qu'Harry ne le puisse. Une simple salutation à laquelle il répondit par principe

Ha ha ha ! Une demande de santé ! Non ça ne va pas du tout depuis que tu m'as quitté ! Je diminue, je n'arrive plus à apprécier la vie pendant que toi, tu dois te la couler douce avec ton nouveau copain ! Il est aussi bon que moi ? Tu l'as déjà dépucelé lui aussi ? Tu l'as peut-être même déjà jeté comme tu as fait avec moi ! Le pire! C'est que vous ne le savez pas ! Il m'avait sorti qu'il me ressemblait ! C'est amusant hein ? Quelqu'un de plus près qui me ressemblait ! Ah ! Comme c'était amusant ! Donc NON ça ne va pas ! Je me fais harceler par les mecs du lycée ! Je me fais traiter de tapette, je me fais courir après par une bombe sexuelle qui je n'en doute pas, me veut seulement dans son lit pour après faire comme toi ! Alors non ça ne va pas ! Il me demande si je suis toujours là, je lui réponds oui et que ça va... Je suis lâche, je n'arrive pas à exprimer le fond de ma pensée. J'ai tellement souffert petit, que mes mots restent coincés. On s'est toujours moqué de moi, une seule fois j'ai réussi à me protéger en lançant une autre insulte qui a, j'en suis assez content, fait son effet… mais moi, comme un con, voyant le mal, je me suis excusé ! La belle affaire ! Depuis, lorsque j'essaye de me défendre et de répliquer ce que je pense vraiment, je n'y arrive pas, mes mots restent bloqués (bon avec Malfoy c'est différent ça dure depuis tellement longtemps que les insultes fusent toutes seules, avec lui je ne me sens pas si oppressé qu'avec les autres, c'est même étrange...passons). Revenons à notre petite discussion. Il m'a répondu qu'il allait très bien, Ha! Ha! Ha! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... On discute encore quelque peu, il m'avait déjà sorti qu'on parlait moins qu'avant et que c'était dommage... La faute à qui dites le moi SVP!... Enfin, on parle encore un peu puis il me sort qu'il aimerait bien voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant! Cela me cloue et je ris intérieurement en laissant s'échapper un "grognement" sourd. A quoi je ressemble? Il me dit qu'il aimerait bien voir comment je suis à présent. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas changé, que je suis toujours aussi moche. Il me dit que je dois rigoler, je lui réplique que non et que je sais bien ce que je suis à présent. Cela l'a calmé. Est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire transparaître de la froideur dans mes écrits? Après tout, c'était voulu. Puis il écrit qu'il va voir des copains, qu'il me souhaite une bonne aprèm et qu'il espère qu'on se parlera bientôt. Pour ma part, je ne l'espère pas, je le craints plus qu'autre chose. Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un sur place pour combler ce vide, mais qui? Qui voudrait de moi? Qui n'a pas peur de moi? Qui pourrait me rendre heureux sans se servir de moi? Non, personne ne me vient vraiment en tête… sauf une personne mais elle ne remplit pas le dernier critère...

Cela m'est encore impossible d'être heureux? Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi? Mon amie me reparle, elle tente de me rassurer lorsque je lui raconte qui j'ai revu, je me sens plus calme, mais la douleur persiste toujours. Je lui dis que je vais me reposer, elle me comprend et me dit de garder courage. Je la remercie et me déconnecte... Survolant du regard la pièce où il dormait, Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre, il avait passé plusieurs heures sur son ordinateur et ses yeux fatiguaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs marchait sans but précis dans la maison, ses parents ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer s'ils n'étaient pas de nouveaux retenus dans leur travail. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon et s'assit sur le grand canapé.

¤¤¤¤

Un gargouillis se fit entendre. Il était 21h et les parents du jeune homme n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il quitta donc sa lecture et décida d'aller se faire à manger car il ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Pendant la cuisson, il reçut un coup de fil confirmant ce qu'il pensait: ses parents rentrerons tard aujourd'hui encore. Le repas terminé, Harry débarrassa la table et monta l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers la première pièce et commença à se déshabiller, son corps mince et bronzé se détacha de la pièce bleutée. Une grande glace bordée d'un encadrement blanc et argenté s'appuyait sur le mur sur la gauche de la fenêtre, la douche était à gauche et un meuble avec un lavabo s'installait à droite.

Harry put ainsi se voir dans la glace dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il put donc s'adorer et se détester nu, c'était assez contradictoire, mais c'était ses sentiments. La glace suivait le moindre de ses gestes les restituant à perfection. Et nu, Harry alla dans la douche. Son image se reflétait dans la grande glace et il se regarda plus longuement. Qu'avait-il de si particulier? Rien : c'était un jeune homme normal, sans corps d'Apollon ni de Méduse, le seul défaut était évidemment qu'il était gay, mais ça? Ca se contrôle vraiment? Non, il en doutait fort, s'il avait pu, il serait tombé amoureux d'une fille, n'importe laquelle, se serait marié et aurait donné des petits-enfants à ses parents. Mais il ne le pourrait jamais, c'était impossible. Il laissa couler l'eau le long de son corps, frissonnant, surpris de la fraîcheur que l'eau lui imprégnait. Harry augmenta la température de quelques degrés et laissa son regard parcourir son corps à travers la glace. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, prenant rapidement sa douche et allant se coucher, mais là...la chaleur l'englobait et il voulait faire partir toutes les inquiétudes et méchancetés qu'il avait dû supporter ces derniers jours, il voulait se sentir protégé, sentir quelqu'un qui l'aimait près de lui, le réconfortant en cas de détresse, lui susurrant des mots doux et des mots d'amour. Le prenant dans ses bras, le caressant comme cela en gardant pendant tout ce temps les yeux dans ses yeux. Ses bras l'enlaceraient, descendant sensuellement le long de son dos arqué, effleurant délicatement ses fesses rebondies et revenant vers son torse qu'il découvrirait amoureusement, désirant le faire frissonner de plaisir en lui procurant des caresses angéliques. Ses mains descendraient jusqu'aux tétons, ses doigts les taquineraient avec délice, les faisant se durcir d'anticipation, puis les mains serpenteraient vers le bas pour enfin arriver au membre déjà tendu de désir. Harry en imaginant tout cela se caressait au même rythme que son fantasme.

Ses doigts arrivèrent enfin à son sexe qu'il taquina une première fois sans le toucher réellement, laissant échapper un gémissement. Puis il prit enfin son membre tendu et dur à entre ses doigts en commençant de lents va-et-vient. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs continuait son travail manuel tout en s'imaginant un autre homme lui faire, toujours en se fixant dans la glace, il put donc voir à quoi il ressemblait dans ces moments là et fut surpris de s'apprécier un peu plus.

Il était lui, il le serait toujours alors pourquoi se cacher? La vitesse augmenta rapidement et la chaleur augmenta de plus en plus, son souffle se faisait plus précipité et plus rauque, des gémissements de plaisir lui échappaient. La sueur peignait ses contours et il put jouir dans un grognement sourd, en s'imaginant un autre homme le pénétrer comme le faisait son doigt. Il était essoufflé et reprit doucement sa respiration normale. Le faible jet d'eau qu'il avait diminué au minimum reprit en volume et il prit enfin sa douche. Il sortit de celle-ci et alla vers sa glace où il caressa timidement son reflet, en imaginant un autre homme à la place, il se pencha sur celle-ci et déposa ses lèvres sur le reflet en fermant les yeux, c'était froid mais une image masculine lui était apparue. Il quitta son reflet et il partit nu avec ses affaires dans les bras dans sa chambre où il s'allongea dans le lit après avoir envoyé valser ses habits, puis il s'endormit enfin...

¤¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla en ce jeudi matin. La journée s'annonçait belle car le soleil, comme toutes les fois où il était présent, vint lui picorer les paupières closes. Il soupira et se leva, nu. Harry entendit du bruit vers le bas : ses parents étaient donc rentrés pendant la nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et il prit un jean noir qu'il enfila par-dessus un slip noir.

Il prit une ceinture avec une boucle ronde évitant ainsi à son jean déjà taille basse de descendre encore plus par précaution. Pour le haut il opta pour une chemise noire descendant jusqu'aux hanches qu'il boutonna sur lui. Il sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller retrouver ses parents. A son arrivé dans la cuisine, son père se mit à le siffler d'admiration.

-Eh bé fiston, tu veux draguer un beau jeune homme aujourd'hui? Plaisanta son père en l'épiant de toute part.

-Et pourquoi? Questionna le fils en s'approchant vers sa mère qu'il embrassa pour lui dire bonjour puis elle se mit à glousser en rendant son bonjour à son fils. Puis il se dirigea vers son père.

-Ne serait-ce pas pour ce charmant jeune homme blond que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir il y a 3 semaines !

-Quoi! S'écria Harry en coupant son bonjour avec son père qui se frotta les oreilles à cause du son qui lui avait fait vibrer les tympans.

-Ah non! Continua son père, je ne veux pas que mon fils fréquente une personne que je n'ai pas encore vue et qui a déjà réussi à ensorceler ma belle épouse!

Harry rougit et répliqua.

-Mais il n'y a rien entre Draco...

-Ohhhh tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom! Comme c'est mimi! C'est sûr qu'un prénom aussi fort ne pouvait correspondre qu'à ce beau jeune homme, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! Un jeune ange m'apparaissait devant les yeux et...

-Tu veux bien arrêter Lily! Je vais finir par être jaloux de lui sans même le connaître! En plus tu as déjà un bel homme pour toi toute seule, cela ne te suffit pas? Taquina James en redressant le torse ce qui fit sourire sa femme.

-Oh mais de la chair fraîche de temps en temps...cela ne fait jamais de mal. Provoqua Lily.

-Maman! S'écria le brun honteux des paroles à double sens de sa mère.

-Voyons chérie, tu ne peux pas voler sa proie à un Potter, Harry l'a déjà repéré! Et tu es ma proie depuis le lycée alors je ne vais certainement pas te laisser à ce jeunot! J'ai ma fierté quand même! Et puis ce sera ton beau-fils dans quelques temps.

-Papa!

-Oui oui fiston! Vu la description que m'a donné ta mère.

-Il est le garçon parfait pour toi mon poussin.

-Va et crie lui ton amour.

-Et ramène nous le à la maison!

-Oui que je fasse enfin sa connaissance.

-Oh oui et je lui ferai tout plein de bonnes choses.

-Je pourrai y goûter j'espère?

-Bien sûr.

-Tant mieux...

Harry avait mal à la tête à force d'écouter ses parents lui écrire sa propre vie et surtout...surtout de le foutre avec Malfoy! C'était grotesque! Promis il l'éviterait encore aujourd'hui!...

Il prit rapidement son petit-déjeuné pendant que ses parents parlementaient encore sur sa prochaine relation et patati et patata. Il finit de manger et étant donné que l'heure avançait, il prit son sac d'école et fila en annonçant brièvement qu'il y allait.

¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme arriva au lycée un peu en avance vu qu'il avait accéléré la marche pour arriver à l'heure. Il survola le couloir et aperçut son cousin et sa bande monter les escaliers vers leur prochain cours, Harry par pure précaution, resta planté dans le couloir attendant que la sonnerie résonne pour rejoindre son cours. Ainsi, en attendant il se dirigea vers les marches d'escaliers où il s'assit car il n'y avait personne : soit ils étaient déjà partis vers leur classe, soit ils discutaient dans le couloir. Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains et attendit.

¤¤¤¤

Draco Malfoy habillé tout en blanc, cherchait depuis ce matin, où il était arrivé tôt exprès, sa Némésis mais il ne la trouvait nulle part! Se pouvait-il qu'elle déprime encore de l'autre jour? Pourtant elle n'avait plus rien à craindre tant que Draco Malfoy veillerait sur elle. Draco soupira de résignation et se dit que s'il ne la voyait pas de toute la journée, gêné ou pas, il irait chez elle pour demander comment sa victime allait. De plus il avait sa mère dans la poche, manquait plus que le père et plus personne ne l'empêcherait de sortir avec Harry Potter … bon si ce n'est lui...mais ça il en fait son affaire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant...surtout maintenant...ce serait trop dur...Ah! « Le voilà » s'exclama le blond en apercevant le jeune homme de ses désirs. "Oh non de Dieu...il veut me faire craquer? C'est cela hein!" pensa Draco en ravalant sa salive : il était beau habillé ainsi, oh que oui. "hum" en plus sa position était plus que provocante… bon le haut n'allait pas trop avec ses jambes qui étaient légèrement écartées mais le fait de mettre sa tête de cette manière, non en fait c'était d'autant plus désirable, oh oui Harry Potter était désirable. Il s'approcha, tel un félin attiré vers sa proie et hypnotisé par elle. C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva lentement, reprit son sac et partit vers son cours. "Quoi! Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a vu, je ne vous croirai pas!" Draco rageait en lui-même, il avait pourtant été extrêmement discret et ne pouvait etre aperçu par le brun sans que celui-ci ne daigne tourner ne serait-ce un peu la tête! Il n'avait pas du tout tourné la tête, même pas d'un millimètre alors! Ah moins qu'il ait créé une alarme anti-Draco qui le faisait le fuir dès qu'il était trop près mais c'était tellement ridicule! Le blond se mordit la lèvre en voyant s'échapper sa Némésis par les escaliers. Il espérait le voir à la récré ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle, cela devenait vital, enfin pas au point d'en mourir mais il devait éclaircir différents points importants et redemander au brun de sortir avec lui (et lui dire qu'il le protégera toujours...enfin du moins qu'il essayerait) mais il devait lui parler...oui il le devait...

¤¤¤¤

Harry arriva devant son cours, la sonnerie avait sonné 5s après qu'il se soit levé, son cousin avait déjà dû rentrer en classe. Il avait changé d'avis et avait tout de même monté avant la sonnerie, regardant furtivement sa montre, il s'était levé et avait pris les escaliers. Il entra enfin en classe où tout le monde était déjà installé.

¤¤¤¤

La récrée sonna et Harry fut un des derniers à sortir de la classe. « Alors première chose : éviter Malfoy et deuxième chose : éviter Duddley ! Quelle journée ! Vivement demain avec le Week-end.

Il descendit donc les escaliers avec ces deux objectifs en tête. Bon alors deuxième objectif atteint sans trop de difficultés : son cousin et sa bande allaient en sport.

Harry soupira d'aise. Bon il ne restait plus que le blond à éviter. Et en parlant du loup, il approchait à grands pas. Il lui faisait un sourire charmeur qui se brisa rapidement en voyant que le brun s'enfuyait encore ! Harry sortit rapidement du couloir et alla dans la cour de récré, espérant ainsi semer le blond. Non et non il ne voulait pas que ses parents contrôlent sa vie et comme il l'avait prédit le matin même, il évitera toute cette journée de jeudi le blond qui le pourchassait ! Draco serra les dents, ce matin il l'avait peut-être vu après tout, mais par contre pourquoi l'évitait-il à nouveau, les insultes qu'il avait reçues ne l'avaient-elle pas troublé tant que cela ? Et il l'avait protégé, alors pourquoi de nouveau l'éviter, en plus le jeune homme qu'il pourchassait avait un drôle de regard, fuyant et expressif… Avait-il eu une discussion avec quelqu'un qui l'avait troublée ? De toute manière il n'allait pas pouvoir l'apprendre ce matin, la récrée était presque finie et il ne voyait pas son désir, dire qu'il était si beau et qu'il ne pouvait même pas le toucher, c'était du gâchis tout simplement ! Et cette chemise qu'il aimerait tant ouvrir pour découvrir son corps, argh ! Non ne pas y penser, pas maintenant son membre inférieur réagissait rien qu'en y pensant humf, calme, zen, habillé de blanc, ça risque de se voir… Bon, regarder quelques uns de pas beau, tiens, lui : beurk ! Désolé, mais vous le verrez, d'un côté mes pensées érotiques se sont envolées. Niarf, bon la sonnerie me signale la fin de la récré, à midi j'essaye de voir Harry…

¤¤¤¤

Non mais je ne le crois pas ! Pourquoi, la seule fois où je voulais sortir dans les premiers pour retrouver ma proie, le prof a souhaité que je reste pour que l'on discute tous les deux de ce que je compte faire avec des notes pareilles. Il m'a gardé assez longtemps pour que mon cher homme se soit enfuit dix fois plus loin que ce que je voulais. Il me reste cet aprèm, sinon c'est demain. Bon je vais garder en tête de lui parler cet après-midi mais je vais quand même me mettre en condition pour l'aborder demain, il ne me fuira peut-être plus…si c'est comme je le pense, il a dû avoir une discussion avec un de ces proches ohh ! Et si c'était sur moi ? Comme la tâche me serait facilitée, bon je rêve éveillé mais il faut bien que je me rassure…Bon allons manger.

¤¤¤¤

Harry rentra chez lui, ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il prit sa clef et ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Une odeur agréable venait de la cuisine. Sa mère avait cuisiné un plat succulent la veille et elle l'avait terminé ce matin avant d'aller au boulot. Il n'attendait que Harry ne le goûte, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui remplir l'estomac. Le jeune homme huma l'odeur et alla mettre la table après avoir posé son sac dans un coin du couloir. Il remplit la carafe d'eau et posa le pain. Puis il alla sortir la nourriture et commença à manger. Comme il l'avait prévu, c'était délicieux.

¤¤¤¤

Après avoir fini son repas, il débarrassa et monta avec son sac dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit où il ferma quelques minutes ses yeux pour les reposer…

¤¤¤¤

Un bruit le dérangea et il perçut les voix éclatantes de ses parents qui étaient rentrés ensemble.

Harry se positionna sur ses coudes puis il colla sa tête sur ses mains entrecroisées.

-Harry poussin tu es là ? Demanda d'une voix douce et mélodieuse Lily Potter en bas des escaliers.

-Oui maman, je suis dans ma chambre.

-Sur ton pc ! Reprocha-t-elle.

-Non, je me reposais, au fait ton plat était délicieux.

-Oh je suis contente . Si tu t'endors je te réveille dans quinze minutes pour aller en cours.

-Ouais.

-Oh fait, ils t'ont trouvé comment au lycée ? Et ton cher Draco ?

-Laissez moi avec ça ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder fiston ! S'amusa son père énervant Harry qui se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller.

¤¤¤¤

-Mon poussin c'est l'heure ! Dit une voix derrière sa porte qui résonna de plusieurs coups frappés et qui s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique.

Harry rouvrit les yeux en regardant sa mère. Elle était vraiment belle en longue robe rouge surmontée d'un gilet noir.

-Oui je vais y aller. Murmura Harry à moitié éveillé.

¤¤¤¤

L'après-midi se passa très rapidement, un prof était absent, le faisant sortir pendant la récré. Il aperçut Draco au loin mais sortit rapidement pour retourner chez lui.

¤¤¤¤

Il était là-bas ! Il allait lui parler quand il le vit le regarder et sortir par la grande porte précisant qu'il avait terminé.

« Harry… pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Ne me comprends-tu donc pas ?… »

A suivre…

Voilà Mon chapitre est terminé et comme je le disais, il est plus long que les précédents lol, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! (Qu'il faut que je continue loll j'ai des morceaux mais faut que j'arrange ça) j'espère la semaine prochaine mais sinon je pense dans deux semaines Gros bizoux tout le monde !

Mici de me lire)

¤Shyrinia¤


	5. Chapter 4 : Evolution

Coucou tout le monde c'est moi, alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire: je sais pertinemment que j'ai plus d'un mois de retard et presque trois (ou même plus… :'() j'en suis bien consciente, vous allez penser que je me répète mais pardonnez-moi ce retard et je m'excuse d'avance des suivants, car maintenant donc je refais une terminale S et par rapport à l'an dernier je travaille beaucoup plus ainsi j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire ma fic. J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs à cause de ce terrible retard et des futurs, je vous promets d'écrire la fin de cette histoire comme je l'ai prévu le seul blème, c'est que soit je manque d'idées soit je n'ai pas le temps pour les écrire. Alors encore désolée pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable mais s'il vous plait faîtes une exception. Niarf gomen nasai ! Je vous embrasse tous et maintenant je me mets aux RAR

**¤RAR¤**

**Tinity :** Kikou toi hihi, hum mici ) voui je sais je fais des fautes, lol surtout que je ne relis jamais donc du coup il y a beaucoup de fautes que je laisse, si je faisais l'effort de relire avant de te le passer ça serait pas mal mais bon. Mdr aussi que JKR ? Hou là j'en suis loin de son niveau mais merci, cela me fait plaisir. Voici le chapitre 4, qui s'est longuement fait attendre. J'en suis vraiment désolée… Bizoux Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma fidèle ! Niarf mici pour mon retour, mdr, je vous ai de nouveau abandonné pendant un moment plus que pour le dernier :s mais comme je l'expliquai plus haut, c'est difficile de tout faire correspondre je suis en admiration devant les auteurs qui y arrivent Désolée donc de cet immense retard. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi génial tu me donneras ton avis ;) lol et puis pardonne moi mon retard :s. Bizouxxx et mici pour ta review ! et surtout Bonne lecture !

**Serdra :** Kikou ), oui c'est sur que ça fait mal d'être fui par la personne qu'on aime, mais il ne veux pas non plus forcer Harry sinon il le haïrait totalement et ça il ne le veut pas, donc il a exclu l'idée d'aller directement chez lui ). Donc de toute manière tu vas comprendre son raisonnement dans ce chapitre Gros bizoux Mici beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis désolée du retard ! bonne lecture et bientôt j'espère !

**Vert emeraude : **Kikouuu, eh bien moi ça va, je me suis couchée à 2h du matin pour finir ce chapitre hihi. L'est superbe cette fic hein ? ;) je l'adore hihi (OUF) ). Oui dans les fics originales tu n'as aucune base tu dois tout inventer Clair, moi aussi ça me donne envie d'en écrire mais pour le moment je reste sur hp, j'ai celle-ci à finir et d'autres idées à peaufiner, peut-être que par la suite on verra hihi. Il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de ta nouvelle fic quand tu l'auras fait et puis on en discutera tu me raconteras en résumé l'histoire hihi ), si ça te dérange pas ;) mdr. Celui-ci je pense pas qu'il te laissera sur ta faim ;) hihi il devrait aller en plus c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic lol donc je pense que tu auras de la lecture ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Et je suis désolée de l'attente :$. Ptdr ! oui sans doute ;) on le saura par la suite lolll :p. Gros bizoux et mici pour ta review encore désolée et je te dis à bientôt j'espère ! Bonne lecture surtout.

**Lululle : **Kikou puce, hihi mici voilà la scène entre Draco et Harry ;) donne moi ton avis ;). Je t'adore bonne lecture et mici pour ta review désolée pour l'attente.

**Apicha : **Et non 6eme mdrrr ! Kikou ma 'nelle Eh bé non je ne cache rien c'est justement car je connaissais des personnes qui le faisaient donc c'est pour ça et, j'avoue qu'un jour quand j'étais petite je m'étais fait passer pour plus âgé, et franchement ceux avec qui je parlais non n'ont vu que du feu ! C'est fou mdrrr. T'aimes les parents de ryry alors ? lol Moi j'aime beaucoup :p (c'est mieux me diras-tu mais quand même ;)) Mdrrr je savais pas pour ta mère ;) lol bah te voilà un point commun avec le Harry de ma fic mdrrr. Bizoux ! Je t'adore et bonne lecture pour la suite ! Mici pour ta review !

**Rossignol-chan : **Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise ! Par contre je suis trop désolée de mon immense retard. Une de tes préférées ? Alors je suis honorée et cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :) j'espère qu'elle le restera malgré le retard que j'ai… hihi ) ta hâte est résolue ici ;) tu n'as plus qu'à lire ce chapitre. Sinon pour tes questions alors. Tu as une bonne intuition hihi je suis contente. Alors pour la question de la fille sur Internet tu vas la retrouver dans ce chapitre mais sans plus information. Je ne pense pas qu'on sera effectivement qui elle est, mais en tout cas c'est une amie qui compte beaucoup pour Harry, hummm. Je la ferai sans doute apparaître à un moment ou à un autre mais je ne te promets rien. Ensuite pour son ex, il va revenir d'une certaine manière tu verras par la suite, mais ne lui redemandera pas de ressortir avec. Non James n'a pas encore vu Draco, mais ça ne saurait tarder :p. Hihi pour ta dernière question, c'est celle-ci que je dis où tu as une bonne intuition ;) tu auras la réponse normalement prochainement, sans doute dans le prochain chapitre. Pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Draco alors lis la suite ;). Oui ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Alors combien de chapitre ? Je pensais aux alentours de 6-7. Lol cela me fait plaisir de répondre aux questions car c'est vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça, car un « super », est difficile à répondre que des questions ça coule hihi. Oui je continue je te promets. Pour poster plus vite, je suis désolée, tellement désolée… snifff j'espère ne pas te perdre vu mes longues attentes… dsl. Bizoux et mici beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre et je te souhaite Bonne lecture !

**Cho3 : **Kikou ma tite Sarah hihi, PTDRR je suis trop mdr quand je lis ta review je l'adore elle est super mdrrr tu peux m'en refaire autant que tu veux des comme ça ! Mici de trouver mon chapitre super, j'espère que celui-ci le sera tout autant. Heu une semaine ? fui et cb de retard ? arf je suis désolée :( la semaine était bien longue… gomennnn sumimasen ! Oui il a un complexe vis à vis de son physique, c'est sûr que c'est dommage…mais bon il domine un peu ce complexe dans ce chapitre tu verras :p. ptdrrr ! oui ses parents sont ouverts, lol ils ont été obligé, étant donné que c'est leur seul fils et qu'ils l'aiment donc ils l'acceptent en tout cas dans cette fic. Confrontation hihi réponse dans ce chapitre. James et Draco ? Certainement dans le prochain. Hihi réponse dans le prochain ;). Lol toi aussi tu es intuitive. Tu auras la réponse prochainement :). Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris toujours aussi bien. J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi bien écrit. Désolée pour la fin mais je l'ai terminé à 2h du mat donc c'est t'être hum trop « plouf » mdrrrr…enfin bon. La voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant et que j'aurai ton commentaire :). Je te fais de gros bizoux et te remercie pour ta review ! Au fait j'aimerai bien le titre de la chanson que tu m'as « chanté » s'il te plait. Vivi j'ai lu jusqu'à la fin mdr ! hum lol oui j'ai vu les extraits, niaaaa je veux trop le voir ce film ! j'ai un extrait ou dray se transforme en fouine c'est trop bien fait ! et j'adore leur voix sont trop ahhh ! Lol allé je te fais de gros bizoux et je t'aime aussi, humm nan tu m'emmerdes pas au contraire j'adore les reviews longues, même si c'est plus long à répondre ! Bonne lecture !

**Isa : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et effectivement j'ai souhaité démontré un certain réalisme car je sais que encore de nombreuses personnes subissent ces sarcasmes et j'en suis vraiment désolée et outrée, j'ai un copain qui est homosexuel, et franchement j'ai vu comment des personnes réagissaient face à lui ça me dégoûte. J'espère que ma fic te plaira tout autant par la suite, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus noir mais je n'en dis pas plus. Mici pour ta review et transmet mes amitiés à ton ami . Bizou et bonne lecture :) désolée du retard.

**Herdwigelol : **Alors toi ! Lolll Kikou ma vivi, Melle qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire de finir mon chapitre ;) le voilà de fini ! enfin et hier à 2h du matin !(enfin je dirai plutôt ce matin du coup…) bref, je rep à ta review je m'écarte mdrrr ! Kikou vivi ;D ! Pourquoi est-ce si long bah, pour un certain réalisme loll mais voilà une évolution ;) La voilà la suite et j'espère te voir un de ces jours sur le net… qu'on continue qqch… mdrrr j'ai fait 3h de maths ce matin et cet aprem je reprends mon Dm de physique et je pense refaire des maths hummm… lol, bref voilà la suite et je te dis bonne lecture et mici pour ta review ! Je t'adore ! Faut que tu m'aides pour me dire ce qui est important en SVT mdr bizoux ;)

**Minerve : **PTDRRR gomen nasai mais dans ta review tu as mis deux fois Harry au lieu de Draco ) c'est pour ça…hum sumimasen je suis je pense KO lol. Mdr oui c'est clair il est gentil tit ryry :p mdrrr. Snif cela me fait plaisir que tu me dises de prendre le temps que je veux, effectivement je l'ai pris je suis tout de même désolée du retard, mais voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Hihi et j'attends tes commentaires pour ce chapitre hihi Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review ! Gros bizoux !

**Celine.sLineC-Line : **Kikou mamur, hihi ta review aussi m'a fait rire ), c'est la plus longue que je n'ai jamais eu mdr, lol vivi c'est Dray le risque ;) effectivement les mecs c'est toujours risqué c'est pour ça que je te préfère toi (l) . Mdr au fait Doris devient quoi ? mdr cette fois tu y es bien :) et justement voilà ma réponse hihi ! Mah heu toi aussi tu peux dormir mamurrr ! Vient câliner sa line et lui faisant un gros bisou (au fait alors ta corresp. ? toujours aussi chiante ?) Mah heuuu ryry l'est déprimé voui mais il va aller mieux dans ce chapitre. Hihi nan mamur ;) c'est pas pour toi (k). Mdr le niark niark fait psychopathe a peur mdr oui tes campagnes anti-cheveux brun marchent, néanmoins parfois je suis encore obligé de le mettre donc désolée…Tu es fan de James à présent loll :p voui la jeunesse…lol ça marche pas mal lol. Mdr super Line à la rescousse pour donner des conseilles de séduction à Draco mdr.Son ancien mec ?;) nan t'en fais pas . PTDR la scène de la douche ;) ce n'est pas pour toi mamur ;) si tu veux je t'apprendrai mdrrr ! ;) Oui l'est plus long mais ta phrase est à sous-entendu et je pourrai me sentir blesser ! Lol. Niaaa je t'adoreuhhh ! Mici pour cette longue review, j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi longue hihi voilà la suite de ma fic en tout cas et elle est plus longue que les autres chapitres, il y a une certaine évolution enfin on va me dire ;) mdrrr en tout cas je te laisse lire ! Bizoux ma femme ! Tadoreuh Mici pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Désolée pour l'attente.

**Phenix Vela Black: **Kikou ! Voila la suite, désolée pour l'attendre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant! Mici pour ta review en tout cas ! Et à la prochaine j'espère Bonne lecture Bizoux !

**Ptite clad: **Nia ! Kikou ! Mici pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca ma fait vraiment plaisir ! Lol l'évolution ;) lis donc ce chapitre et dis m'en des nouvelle ! Désolée pour le retard ! et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant Bizoux ! et mici pour ta review une nouvelle fois :) Bonne lecture !

**Sirie-stefie: **Ptdrr, Kikou moi j'aime bien les parents de ryry même s'ils sont parfois un peu lourd ils aiment leur fils Lol bon courage en tout cas si tu as les mêmes parents mdr ! Ca doit pas être simple tous les jours. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira autant ! Désolée pour le retard et surtout bonne lecture ! et mici pour ta review ! Bizoux !

**Sahada: **Kikou ! Lol je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est tellement compliqué l'amour ) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture et bizoux )

**Rim999: **Heu la semaine prochaine… Hihi rire jaune, GOMEN NASAI :'( ça a été vraiment plus long que prévu je suis trop désolée pardonne moi ! Mdr ta réponse sur le fait que Dray soit plus entreprenant est donnée dans ce chapitre j'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira :) Lol pov ryry se sent seul ;). Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu en tout cas et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Je te fais de gros bizoux et te dis bonne lecture et encore désolée… bizou mici pour ta review :)

**Hyloy: **Voui je continue Avec du retard certes mais je continue et je la finirai promis j'espère que tu continueras à me lire. Merci pour ta review ! et surtout bonne lecture ! Bizoux :)

**Dinoushette: **Lol Kikou Ah voui tes parents sont un peu pareils ça doit être sympa, faudrait que tu me racontes lol ;) Oui, tu as parfaitement décrit Harry, j'ai essayé de lui attribuer une véritable personnalité, et des sentiments très flous, cela va changer dans ce chapitre, enfin un peu, donc donne moi ton avis stp que je sache si je ne m'embarque pas trop loin et si je ne perds pas le chemin stp ça me sera très utile de le savoir. Mdr ! En tout cas je suis contente que mon écrit te plaise et j'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire ! Donne moi tes impressions cela m'aide à m'améliorer :). Vraiment mici de ta review, et je m'excuse de l'attente, je te dis Bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir dans ce chapitre ! Bizoux et encore merci :).

**Vif d'or: **Mdrr ! Kikou ;) ton impatience va être régalé dans ce chapitre ;) il y a une évolution donc donne moi ton avis stp mdrr ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que ce chapitre te satisfera aussi. Hihi mici pour ta review et bonne lecture. Désolée pour l'attente, voilà enfin la suite Bizoux ) bientôt

**Jessy: **Kikou, mdr oui c'est une belle métamorphose hihi. Je suis désolée pour ton amie, et je compatie avec elle c'est difficile de subir ça :s donc je comprends. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ) hihi choper ;) dans ce chapitre lis-le tu auras ta réponse ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Donne moi ton avis ), navrée pour le retard, hum comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? TT. mdr gros bizoux et bonne lecture ! Mici pour ta review )

**Drake miako: **Mdr ! Kikou, ça ferai un bon résumé ;) la voilà la suite désolée pour l'attente ! j'ai honte… et effectivement tes questions réponses sont dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture et encore désolée. Mici pour ta review et bientôt bizoux !

**Lo hana ni : **Kikou Voilà la suite même si elle a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de retard, je suis honteuse… alors bonne lecture j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ). Gros bizoux et surtout bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !

**Sayankotor777 : ** Ouinnnn j'ai honte ! le temps de parution s'est allongé, j'ai vraiment honte ! gomen gomen gomen ! J'aimerai faire paraître plus vite, mais j'ai plus le temps ouin :'( encore désolée je la continuerai promis mais avec du retard, encore désolée. En tout cas ce chapitre est plus long que le précédents, et il y a enfin une évolution donc j'espère qu'il te comblera ) ou du moins calmera ton attente encore un peu… snif En tout cas mici pour ta review et surtout bonne lecture ! j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre même si j'ai été très longue… Bizoux ! et encore dsl.

**Rim999 : **Mdr je viens de voir que tu avais posté deux reviews, donc je vais y répondre également, la suite est maintenant, et comme je disais désolée du retard ! Oui il y a un peu plus d'action, la rencontre de James et Dray hum je pense prochain chapitre Mdrr ;) mauvaise langue pov ryry l'est tout seul ;) De nouveau mici de ta review et bonne lecture ! Au prochain chapitre j'espère. Gros bizoux et bientôt !

**La-shinegami : **Hihi Kikou, tu as tout lu d'un coup ! Félicitation ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! Désolée pour l'attente et Bonne lecture ! Gros bizoux et surtout mici pour ta review !

**Sissidu57500 : **Kikou, bah moi ça va bien ) bon je t'ai écrit un mail, donc je n'ai pas grand chose à répondre à part mici d'avoir lu ma fic, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Mici pour ta review et bonne lecture ! bizoux

**Melenor : **Kikou ) Nia je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait plu, et voici la suite ) merci beaucoup de me souhaiter bonne chance je vais en avoir besoin Mici pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture ! Bizoux

**Débo : **Kikou ma tite débo vivi la voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! ) Je te fais de gros bizoux et j'espère à bientôt sur msn ;) lol Bonne lecture et mici pour ta review !

**Akamia : **Kikou ma grande :), tu vois j'ai enfin posté, bon certes avec un peu beaucoup de retard mais bon. Au fait. Congrats pour être la 100eme revieweuse (nia un rêve qui se réalise, surtout avec seulement 4chapitres enfin 3 reels ureshi), j'aurai bien voulu te dire félicitation en jap mais je m'en souviens plus, watashi wa baka desu -- (hum ma phrase est-elle réellement jap ? enfin tu as compris) Voilà la suite, bon retardée oui j'avoue mais elle est enfin là ! Alors bonne lecture et encore mici de me soutenir et de me reviewer ! je t'adore ma grande bonne lecture encore une fois et donne moi tes impressions Bizoux !

Voilà ! toutes les reviews sont répondues Niaaa 30 reviews c'est un rêve, je suis au paradis, cela m'a pris toute la journée à répondre (sachant que j'ai fait des pauses) mais je vous ai tous répondu, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'en avoir reçu autant, car les reviews me font chaud au cœur et m'incitent à continuer et à finir mes fics. Même si j'ai du retard je ne renonce pas et je vous écris la suite Alors désolée une nouvelle fois pour tout ce retard et les prochains… J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur en cours de route même si cela ne m'étonnerait pas mais ça sera dommage, surtout que j'ai besoin de vos impressions pour m'améliorer. Alors encore merci et surtout avoir 100 reviews en 4 chapitres ) C'est niaaa le paradis ;) Alors encore merci encore et encore je me répète beaucoup…je vais arrêter là et vous souhaitez à tous une BONNE LECTURE ! (c'est bien long les reviews…gomen d'avoir pris tant de place…)

Chapitre 4 : Evolution.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs marchait tranquillement dans la rue pour retourner chez lui. Ses pas délicats et lents luttaient contre un vent qui venait de se lever. Sa chemise ondulait lentement au rythme du souffle. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses pensées demeuraient brouillées. Il arriva au carrefour et tourna à droite, la route était silencieuse et les arbres ondoyaient à la cadence de l'air.

Harry arriva enfin devant chez lui, il se tenait devant sa porte et soupirant, il l'ouvrit. Le silence emplissait la maison, ses parents n'étaient, bien sûr, pas encore rentrés. Le jeune homme prit le chemin de sa chambre où il posa sans délicatesse son sac d'école et se dévêtit sur son lit. Harry chercha du regard sa penderie et se dirigea vers celle-ci : il attrapa un pantalon plus léger et un t-shirt blanc ce qui permit à son corps de respirer plus librement. Le lycéen souffla d'apaisement et appuya sur le bouton pour allumer son ordinateur par réflexe. Par la suite, il prit son sac et l'ouvrit pour en retirer son agenda et ses cahiers. Qu'est-ce que cela avait de bon de sortir plus tôt! Ce n'était pas courant et cela lui permettait de faire tous ses devoirs et de pouvoir profiter de distractions par la suite. Il sortit donc ses affaires et commença ses devoirs.

Trois heures plus tard, il avait enfin terminé et s'était avancé un peu. Il rangea ses cours du lendemain dans son sac et réfléchit à sa journée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ses parents comme ça ! Ah ça non, lui qui était un peu réservé, cela l'avait totalement rebuté !

Certes, j'ai peut-être pour une fois fait quelques efforts vestimentaires, mais ce n'était pas une raison de porter ça sur le fait que je voulais soi-disant draguer, et surtout Draco Malfoy ! Avant peut-être que cela m'aurait plu mais maintenant…et en parlant de ça ! Pourquoi il me regardait avec autant d'insistance cet aprèm ? Pourtant…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de sa chambre et marcha vers la salle de bain où il s'aperçut dès que sa propre image fut reflétée au travers de la porte d'entrée, puis, il pénétra dans la pièce et se regarda dans le miroir…

« Ben non, j'ai rien sur la figure, il voulait sans doute encore se foutre de ma gueule ! Ah Ah Ah, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Si par tous les hasards il se fend encore de ma poire en me faisant du rentre-dedans et en me redemandant de soi-disant sortir avec lui ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je change de lycée. Oh quelle brillante idée ! Je trouverai peut-être un canon à mon prochain lycée et on coulera le parlait amour ! Ce serait fantastique ! » Harry continua encore plusieurs minutes à se faire des films en marchant machinalement vers sa chambre où il s'allongea sur le lit. Le ronronnement de son ordinateur lui rappela qu'il était allumé et il décida d'aller sur Internet pour voir s'il y avait des nouveautés à connaître. Il parcoura différents sites.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'ennuyait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles informations ou tout au moins rien de très attrayant. Le jeune lycée continua son 'surfage' quand il aperçut une publicité de rencontres s'afficher. Ce que l'on pouvait appeler « fenêtre indésirable » ou bien pop up.

Une jeune femme était à l'écran et surmontait un texte de publicité de son site « faire de multiples rencontres »… « rencontrer l'âme sœur. » Et encore toute autre annonce. Ahlalala ce que les gens peuvent être ridicules parfois, rencontrer l'âme sœur sur Internet, mon œil oui, c'est hors de question que je me replonge là-dedans, j'ai assez donné pendant ces deux ans…son cœur se serra.

Mais si ça pouvait…ben…m'aider à l'oublier clairement et me permettre…de me sentir mieux !… non c'est ridicule ! Son curseur glissa vers la croix de la fenêtre quand il entendit le vrombissement d'une moto passer pile sous sa fenêtre le faisant sursauter et il fut tellement surprit que son curseur glissa sur la fenêtre Internet qui se lança automatiquement.

Harry s'étonna du site où il atterrit, des images plus ou moins honnêtes s'étaient lancées avec en acteurs des couples de toutes sortes: hétéro, homo…Harry fut ébahi de remarquer l'homme qui cachait le bouton nommé « de nombreux hommes sont à la recherche de leur futur amant ». Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rougit de la beauté de ce jeune homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 22ans. Il possédait un charme naturel qui attirait de nombreux regards vers lui, vu le peu de photos et de corps qu'il entrapercevait, le jeune homme avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, un regard ensorcelant d'une couleur saphir. Il apparaissait élancé et assez musclé… Le lycéen fut ébloui par cette photo et tout particulièrement par ce jeune adulte. Mon Dieu si par tous les hasards il le rencontrait dans la rue, sans aucun doute qu'il l'aborderait sans crainte mais bon, tout cela c'était virtuel et qui sait si cette photo n'avait pas été truqué pour paraître si éblouissante. Harry sourit et par pure curiosité, car il ne comptait pas s'engager dans ces histoires que par pure rigolade, cliqua sur le jeune homme. Il atterrit sur une page de texte avec toutes sortes de messages postés passant des plus soft « cherche mon futur amant » au plus hard « pour baiser ». Le jeune homme rougit et parcourut différentes annonces, quelques unes avaient l'air intéressantes mais rien qui ne le fit véritablement se jeter dessus. Aucunes ne parlaient du jeune adulte du début de page ce qui était malheureux car Harry s'était dit que s'il le trouvait il essayerait de dialoguer avec. Il soupira de résignation et ferma complètement la page web après maintes reprises car celle-ci s'affichait sans cesse. C'est si difficile de se débarrasser de ces fenêtres…

Il commençait à se faire tard et son ventre se faisait entendre. Ses parents ne devraient certainement plus tarder, il décida donc de faire à manger et de mettre la table. En effet, 15min plus tard il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Quelle journée ma chérie, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si difficile. Enfin c'est arrangé.

-Oui et tant mieux, sinon on aurait encore dû y rester la nuit. Oh,bonsoir mon poussin ! Tu t'es changé à ce que je vois.

-C'est moins attirant.

-James !

-Bah c'est vrai !

-Nous sommes à la maison ! Et on ne reçoit personne.

-Qui sait il a peut-être invité son…

-C'est prêt ! Coupa en colère Harry ne voulant connaître la suite des idées biscornues de son père.

-Oh tu es gentil, mais je pensais que tu aurais mangé poussin.

-Non je rêvassais.

-Sans toute de…

-Chéri ! Frappa Lily du coude la taille de son mari ! Bon appétit !

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Harry laissa de côté les mauvaises paroles de son père pour se concentrer sur la nourriture.

Le repas terminé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs débarrassa son couvert et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se mit en bas de pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit réfléchissant sur ce qu'il allait faire et ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant le sommeil l'emporta et il partit pour le pays des rêves…

Harry se sentait engourdi, ses paupières vibrèrent instantanément et ses pupilles virent lentement la lumière de la pièce. Il bailla et gémit, son bras était rempli de fourmis. Il ne le sentait plus du tout. Il se massa un peu le bras pour retrouver sa mobilité d'avant et se leva paresseusement de son lit. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et cligna des paupières.

Tout endormi, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il s'aperçut dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Quelle tête horrible il avait au réveil. Lentement il se déshabilla en se fixant dans la glace, c'était amusant de se voir ainsi, bien que pudique, aujourd'hui il trouvait cela très plaisant à regarder bien que son corps ne soit pas très agréable à savourer. Il soupira en frissonnant un peu et entra dans la cabine de douche où il fit couler de l'eau froide, premièrement pour calmer son problème du matin et pour se réveiller puis il alterna avec de l'eau tiède avec laquelle il se doucha et se savonna pour ensuite se laver totalement.

Il sortit de la cabine et prit une serviette de bain blanche qu'il ajusta à sa taille en repartant vers sa chambre. Harry réfléchit quelques instants et décida pour ce vendredi de s'habiller un peu comme la veille de manière plus sexy qu'à son habitude. Il fouilla donc dans ses tiroirs et dans son armoire pour enfin en sortir un débardeur rouge à manches courtes et un pantalon noir légèrement ample taille basse et prit une veste voire à manches longues lui arrivant en haut des fesses.

Par la suite il descendit les escaliers et pria pour n'entendre aucun sarcasme. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas en alerte, il ne trouva qu'une table installée pour le petit-déjeuner sans personne à côté. Un mot était noté sur une feuille de papier bleue ciel posée devant sa place…

Harry marcha vers cette note et la lut :

« Mon chéri nous devons travailler tôt nous avons reçu un coup de fil, mange ce que tu veux, prends soin de toi et bonne journée poussin. Bisous. Maman qui t'aime. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira ne sachant si c'était de soulagement ou de résignation et s'installa à sa place pour manger.

Harry marchait en direction du lycée, ses pensées vagabondant un peu partout puis il se rappela le site de la veille et imagina le jeune homme se matérialiser devant lui, il rit à cette idée et imagina qu'il l'abordait et qu'ils finissaient ensemble.

« Houlà, calme toi mon vieux si tu t'excites dès le matin, tu risques d'avoir du mal à suivre les cours ! » se reprocha-t-il en arrivant à la porte de son lycée qu'il pénétra pour retourner dans le monde des études…

De nombreux élèves étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Harry se sentit peiné de ne pas avoir d'amis. Son cœur se serra et il balaya ses larmes, qui souhaitaient venir, pour se ressaisir et se dirigea vers son si appréciable mur.

Une foule de rires et de bonne humeur l'envoûtait et le faisait devenir triste. Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ses larmes s'apprêtaient à couler lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il prit donc son portable et sourit au sms : c'était son amie d'Internet, elle était si délicate et prévenante… Il embrassa le portable de gratitude comme s'il embrassait une sœur précieuse et se redressa un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui répondit en incluant le flot de sentiments qu'il ressentait et lui fit part de sa gratitude. Le jeune homme pensa que le week-end ou un de ces jours, il l'appellerait pour discuter plus longuement avec elle et s'amuser à rire ensemble.

La cloche sonna, alors il éteignit son portable et se dirigea vers sa classe.

POV Draco :

C'est si frustrant d'être loin de lui ! J'aimerais tant m'approcher de lui et le réconforter comme il se doit, il a l'air si triste cela me désole et m'accable.

Néanmoins, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas être près de lui en ce moment. En effet, je dois régler les gros problèmes de ma classe, étant délégué c'est ma tâche même si en ce moment cela ne m'enchante guère !

Je garde tout de même un œil bienveillant sur lui pendant que je discute avec les autres élèves.

Il a la mine si décomposée. Mon esprit m'ordonne d'aller le voir, mais je ne peux pas. Le voilà à présent qui s'écroule sur le sol le long de son fichu mur. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il a envie de pleurer…

Pourquoi? Que lui arrive-t-il ? J'aimerais tant le savoir et si c'est à cause de connards, les faire pleurer mille fois plus que mon pauvre Harry.

Ma discussion s'éternise, je ne pourrais pas le voir, mes coups d'œil réguliers m'indiquent qu'il a reçu un sms. Je me demande bien de qui.

Soudain, je le vois sourire, il sourit au sms ? Il est con ou quoi ? Pardonnez- moi mais ce n'est qu'un texte écrit !

Comment ? Il embrasse son portable et si tendrement ! Qui lui a envoyé un sms ? Qui est l'abruti qui me le vole ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Il répond, je le perçois.

L'élève en face de moi s'impatiente je le sens, mais je n'arrive pas à être totalement pris dans sa conversation. Il me parle de cantine, de devoirs et de je ne sais quelles bêtises, je réponds par automatisme, il me sourit. Il m'a demandé quoi déjà ?

Harry se lève en souriant légèrement, je me sens jaloux, pourquoi jaloux ? Je ne sais pas ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais je sais que c'est de la jalousie !

La discussion s'achève également. Je m'apprête à aller à la rencontre de mon désiré quand on m'interpelle une nouvelle fois, après un juron, je réponds en souriant….

La cloche sonne, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Il faut que je le vois, il faut que je lui demande, il faut qu'il devienne mien, mais comment ? Comment dois-je faire ? Il faut que je réfléchisse. J'improviserais mais il faut qu'il m'écoute sérieusement pour une fois et non qu'on s'insulte comme d'habitude, il faut qu'il m'accepte. Je dois le faire.

Mes pensées continuent sur cette lancée lorsque je le vois partir dans un escalier, je me dirige à l'opposé de lui et prend la direction de mon prochain cours…

Les cours du matin se passèrent calmement, Harry s'était calmé grâce au sms et avait ainsi passé un début de matinée plus agréable que d'habitude. Il gardait une main dans sa poche ne voulant laisser sa seule « amie » en dehors de tout cela, il caressait le portable comme si c'était un trésor inimaginable.

La récrée de 10h sonna et le lycéen laissa enfin son portable de côté pour ranger ses affaires et pour se rhabiller. Harry sortit enfin de la pièce et décida de rester dans les couloirs de son prochain cours, ne souhaitant être vu avec les autres élèves, surtout qu'en ce jour, il était pratiquement certain de croiser son cousin et de toute évidence il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte lui parler, pour de nouveau se faire insulter.

Normalement en restant dans ce couloir, il ne craignait pas de croiser quelqu'un avant que la sonnerie ne rannonce la reprise des cours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'appuya sur un autre mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci sans la tristesse infinie dont il était victime tout à l'heure. Il ralluma son portable et après plusieurs minutes d'attente remarqua que son amie lui avait répondu. Un véritable sourire lui parcourut le visage... Il rit de manière franche et rembrassa le portable. Ce qu'elle était bête, mais si adorable. Il laissa le portable de côté et se laissa appuyer sa tête sur le mur en fermant délicatement et un bref instant ses yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la récrée se termina, Harry se leva du sol et resta collé au mur se tournant un peu pour faire face à la porte de son futur cours.

POV Draco :

Je me sens paniqué, la récrée a été annoncé et je ne le vois nulle part, sa classe est présente, mais lui non ? Pourquoi donc ? Je me dirige vers une fille de sa classe et l'aborde gentiment.

-Excuse moi. Commençais-je en la faisant sursauter. Quelle drôle de fille, sursauter quand on lui adresse la parole.

-Qu…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement paniquée avec ses joues s'empourprant un peu.

Je fais même effet sur les filles, c'est la classe ça… Bref

-Harry Potter n'est pas avec vous ?

-Qui ? Ah ! Harry, heu...

Je la vois regarder autour d'elle, elle est sotte ma parole.

-Je ne le vois pas.

Ca je l'aurai deviné merci !

-Et… Commençais-je. Où est-il ?

-Heu… Chloé, il est où Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante à son amie.

-J'en sais rien, il reste toujours seul. Il s'est peut-être noyé dans les toilettes ! Hi hi.

-Chloé !

Je vais l'étrangler son amie, oh oui d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Désolée, il est peut-être resté en haut.

-Ok…

Je m'éloigne de ces deux filles, quoique l'une d'entre elles je sais pas si je la nommerai ainsi…

Je relate les dernières paroles de la première. « rester en haut ?» C'est étonnant ! Personne ne reste dans les couloirs pour la récrée ! C'est totalement débile, mais il avait l'air mal, « dans les toilettes ? » Encore plus abruti ! Cependant, je me questionne toujours sur le message qu'il a reçu…

La jalousie remonte en moi…

La cloche résonne et je vais en sport. Je pense que pour midi c'est raté… Cette aprèm, oui il faut que j'y arrive…

Son ventre gargouillait depuis plusieurs minutes et Harry rangea enfin ses affaires dès que la sonnerie retentit. Il commençait à avoir faim, et il sortit donc rapidement de sa classe pour quitter le lycée vivement et rentrer chez lui. Deux filles lui avaient semblé bizarre tout à l'heure l'une d'elle lui avait sorti un truc du genre « alors les toilettes c'était bon ? Ah ha ha ha » et l'autre l'avait réprimandé « Chloé ! ». Elles l'avaient fixé plusieurs minutes et pendant les cours, lui donnant une impression de malaise. De plus ce n'était pas que de simples regards, non, ils étaient insistants et le reluquaient réellement. C'était également une raison pour laquelle il sortit rapidement de sa classe.

Une discussion entre les deux filles continuait.

-Il est mignon c'est vrai, en plus ce look lui va bien. C'est clair qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ! S'exclama Chloé en fixant le derrière du jeune homme qui s'enfuyait.

-Chloé !

-Ose dire que c'est faux !

-Non…non ! Mais quand même !

-Faudrait qu'ils arrivent à se supporter et je pense que ça serait l'explosion entre eux hi hi !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises je relève juste des faits !

-Si Duddley t'entend !

-Mais je m'en fous de lui ! En plus il n'est pas dans le coin. J'aurai bien voulu être l'amie d'Harry moi, il est si seul…

-Enfin Chloé ! Il y a Duddley !

-Ouais ouais je sais. Bref, on va manger ma petite !

-Oui ! Je meurs de faim !

-Moi aussi. Allons-y !

Harry arriva enfin chez lui, il était seul, comme d'habitude. Il monta les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre où il se débarrassa de son sac et se coucha un bref instant sur son lit sur le ventre enfouissant sa tête dans son traversin. Puis il se releva péniblement et prit son sac en se mettant en tailleur il l'ouvrit et enleva les bouquins qui ne lui serviraient pas l'après-midi. Il se redressa totalement et alla prendre les ouvrages des cours futurs qu'il enfourna dans son sac. Le lycéen soupira et alla se faire à manger pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Rien de bien compliqué, il sortit des tomates du frigo et un plat que sa mère avait cuisiné la veille pour aujourd'hui. Cela avait l'air très appétissant et il en prit donc une part pour le faire réchauffer au micro-ondes. Après avoir mangé ses tomates, et que la sonnette du micro-ondes retentit, il commença à manger de l'autre plat en le dégustant sérieusement. C'était délicieux. Sa mère était si bonne cuisinière que c'était tellement agréable à manger.

Il débarrassa son couvert et nettoya la table. Puis il grimpa dans sa chambre et l'engloba du regard. Par-ci par-là, il y avait des livres, des jeux, en gros sa chambre n'était pas d'une netteté exemplaire. Il décida donc de la nettoyer avant de retourner en cours.

Celle-ci fut plus nickelle qu'elle ne l'était, après 25 minutes de rangement intensif. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais suffisant, de plus il n'avait pas le temps de ranger plus, sinon il allait être en retard en cours ce qui n'était pas trop conseillé. Il prit donc son sac et descendit en trombe, refermant la porte de sa maison, il se dirigea vers son lycée.

Harry arriva pile à l'heure la cloche sonna dès son entrée. Il marcha rapidement légèrement essoufflé vers sa classe et se dirigea vers son cours, avant de tomber sur son cousin qu'il apercevait au loin, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le croiser, surtout aujourd'hui.

La récrée sonna et Harry sortit de sa classe, les deux filles du matin avaient enfin arrêté de le reluquer du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait car il ne sentait plus ces regards si insistants. Il frissonna en y repensant et sortit pour se diriger vers… évidemment ! Son mur chéri.

Il déposa son sac à terre et se colla sensuellement sur le mur. Son pied gauche plus avancé que l'autre et la tête tournée du côté droit regardant la porte de sortie. Il soupira, et remua légèrement. Il prit son portable toujours dans cette position et relut les sms reçus.

POV Draco :

Ah mon Dieu ! Il est là ! Il est contre ce putain de mur à la con ! Je suis navré de mon impolitesse mais je jalouse ce mur depuis le jour où ce jeune homme s'y appuie ! Oh mon Dieu, là, il n'a plus du tout l'air embêté ni triste. Au contraire, ahh, sa position relève la luxure et l'attraction. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ce matin, mais ses vêtements sont Oh mon dieu ! Si humm… Zen Draco, il faut que je me calme sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir lui parler comme je le souhaite, surtout que là, il n'est pas du tout sur la défensive, au contraire ! Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois les deux filles de ce matin, celle que je n'appellerais point une fille fixe Harry avec des yeux pétillants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-la ! Si elle approche Harry je la trucide, je l'étrangle, puis je l'étouffe et je finis par la jeter du haut d'une falaise pour qu'elle se noie. Comment ça je suis morbide ! Pas du tout ! Je protège simplement ce que j'apprécie. Je ne remarque pas le moment où elle regarde aussi vers moi avec ces mêmes yeux. Pendant ce temps je respire calmement et me lance lentement d'une manière la plus sensuelle que je possède vers ma victime, un sourire aguicheur et sexy aux lèvres. Je veux lui parler et j'y arriverais admirez l'artiste s'il vous plait.

Draco arriva enfin à côté d'Harry qui ne le sentit pas arriver :

-Alors tes cours se sont bien passés ? Questionna le blond gardant son sourire.

-Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule c'est raté Malfoy. Se défendit le brun changeant instantanément de position défiant le Draco du regard.

-Mais pourquoi penses-tu que je veux toujours me foutre de ta gueule ? Répondit Draco.

-Eh ben ! Parce que justement c'est toi Malfoy ! Et pourquoi ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ? Répondit Harry sur le ton de l'accusation.

-Parce que je m'intéresse à toi tout court ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille te blesser. J'ai changé Harry !

-Tu as changé ! Laisse moi rire ! Et pourquoi ?

-Pour toi Harry, j'ai changé pour toi ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête !

-Tu me fais rire c'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras !

Draco se sentit légèrement peiné. Oui il avait changé. Une foule de sentiments s'était insérée en lui depuis quelque temps.

-Laisse moi te le prouver alors. Lança Draco s'approchant des lèvres du brun pour les goûter une nouvelle fois.

-Draco ! Cria une jeune fille interrompant la scène. L'infirmière a besoin de tes compétences pour soigner quelqu'un ! Finit la jeune fille.

-Putain ! Mais ils peuvent pas se débrouiller sans moi ! Jura le blond en se détournant de l'acteur secondaire de la scène.

-Tes compétences ? Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs curieux de la découverte. Tu veux devenir médecin ?

Draco lui répondit en lui faisant un sourire charmeur en commençant à suivre la fille qui était déjà partie.

-Je t'en supplie Harry, ne me fuis pas s'il te plait, attends moi à la sortie, j'aimerais beaucoup parler sérieusement avec toi.

Il lui fit un baiser de loin avec un clin d'œil séducteur et partit vers l'infirmerie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était déboussolé, le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, non il fallait effectivement l'avouer mais il avait quelque peu changé. C'était peut-être passager néanmoins je vais lui accorder une chance, je l'attendrais à la fin des cours comme il me l'a demandé et je l'écouterais me faire sa tirade. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais je vais tenter cela.

Déterminé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs marcha un peu dans le couloir et prit la direction de son cours, la cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et les derniers cours de l'après-midi commencèrent.

La dernière sonnerie tinta, et les derniers lycéens sortirent de leur classe pour enfin aller en week-end. Harry, quant à lui, marchait doucement dans les couloirs, il ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée d'accepter de laisser parler Malfoy, certes il avait l'air sincère, mais ne serait-ce pas que de la pure comédie comme il savait si bien le faire ? Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et descendit le dernier escalier lentement. Appuyé sur SON mur, son ennemi de toujours l'attendait.

-Harry ! Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Je ne t'ai pas spécialement attendu Malfoy.

-Tout de même tu ne pressais pas le pas comme tu sais si bien le faire, et de plus tous les élèves de ta classe sont déjà partis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy. Coupa Harry d'une voix froide.

-Harry, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Draco. Et même des petits surnoms dans l'intimité. Déclara Draco un sourire séducteur, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres.

-Laisse tomber l'intimité ! Se fâcha le brun.

-Bien bien. Capitula le blond.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Continua Harry s'approchant avec méfiance vers SON mur que le blond quitta instantanément lui laissant la place en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry s'y installa avec incertitude, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Draco. Il avait un si beau visage quand celui-ci souriait. Sa mère avait raison, on aurait dit un petit ange…

-De nous. Déclara vivement le blond faisant pratiquement s'étrangler Harry.

-De nous ? Tu veux rire j'espère.

-Non ! Je parle sérieusement Harry. Tu sais ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, c'est réel ! Je veux véritablement plus te connaître. On s'est toujours insulté, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un homme plus que désirable !

-Laisse tomber la flatterie.

-Je ne te flatte pas Harry, c'est vrai ! Je t'ai toujours admiré, la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me remarques était de t'insulter, même si au début je le faisais par pure moquerie et par pure méchanceté. A présent et depuis le début de l'année, je ne veux pas que cette personnalité domine ma nouvelle et m'empêche de percevoir ce que je ressens à présent lorsque je te vois.

-…

-Je t'avouerais que je ne veux pas être simplement un ami pour toi, je désire plus, et je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué. Je connais ton penchant, tu possèdes le même que le mien, et celui-ci a été confirmé par ta mère, qui je trouve est une femme admirable et aimante.

-Laisse to…

-Chut, c'est sérieux ! Coupa Draco.

-En clair ! S'impatienta Harry.

-Sors avec moi.

-Qu…Quoi !

-Harry, je te l'ai déjà demandé alors n'ais pas l'air si surpris ! S'il te plait. Je te le redemande une nouvelle fois, et si tu refuses j'insisterais. Mais fais au moins un essai. Si vraiment je ne te conviens pas, alors on en restera là. Mais laisse moi une chance de te prouver ce que je vaux !

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, le blond avait l'air si sincère, et si suppliant qu'il se sentait totalement perdu. Il regardait le visage pur du demandeur, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Harry…Supplia Draco en s'approchant dangereusement. Si tu refuses repousse moi… Finit-il en embrassant les lèvres de son futur amant qui ne bougea pas.

Le baiser devenait plus pressant et Draco quémandait l'entrée de la bouche de son amant qui ne fit rien pour le retenir. Harry ferma les yeux et balança toutes ses belles résolutions et se laissa aller au baiser sachant où ça le mènerait…

Le baiser se termina sur un sourire du blond qui s'appuya sur son amant.

-Merci…murmura-t-il en souriant franchement.

Harry détourna le regard en rougissant.

-J'aimerais te connaître plus, alors la prochaine fois, invite moi chez toi, sans arrières pensées, mais de ta propre initiative et sans que je m'impose. Déclara en riant Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-…

-Bon week-end Harry, je te donne mon numéro de portable si tu veux me parler. Dit-il en lui tendant un papier. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le tien ? Quémanda-t-il avec son même sourire.

Harry grogna, mais voyant son nouveau petit-ami sortir son portable, il se sentit obligé de lui épeler son numéro…

Ils sortirent ensemble du lycée, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il décida donc de rester distant pour le moment, c'était trop récent… De son côté Draco laissait Harry tranquille ne voulant le pousser et casser dès les dix premières minutes avec lui.

Au moment de se séparer, Draco s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa vivement pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, surprenant par la même occasion son amant.

-Fais attention à toi en rentrant. Appelle moi !

Puis Draco partit de son côté et Harry du sien retournant chez lui quelque peu troublé par ce qui lui arrivait…

A suivre…

Voilà ce chapitre se termine sur enfin une évolution entre les deux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors je ne vais plus donner de délais, je les respecte pas TT, donc je suis désolée mais vous promets d'essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible. Donc je vous dis Au prochain chapitre du moins j'espère de tout cœur, merci de me lire et à bientôt.

Gros bizoux tout le monde.

Shyrinia

Ps : merci à ma bêta de me corriger, car je lui passe le chapitre fais dès qu'il est terminé et je ne relis jamais… et aussi désolée pour les fautes dans les RAR, mais heu…hihi bah j'ai répondu rapidement pour vous poster le chapitre le plus vite possible donc là encore pas relu. Gros bizoux et au prochain chapitre où il risque d'il y avoir du mouvement !


End file.
